Tock Tick
by Piggon
Summary: In this reality, things didn't go too well after Zane's true potential...
1. Chapter 1: the start

**Hi! Thank you whoever you are for reading my story! You've probably just made my day!**

**Ok, this has been a long time coming: a Zane fic. I was experimenting with some ideas when Misue (thank you so much) suggested doing one where Zane wasn't treated the same after his true potential. So here you go. It may not be any good, but I'm gonna take much more care on this than my other story (which I don't like so I'm taking a break from it, most likely discontinuing though). Thank you so much to everyone who supported me on that one by the way!**

**This starts in the middle of the episode 'Tick Tock', but in a different reality where his... predicament didn't get the same reactions from his so called 'brothers'.**

**I hope you enjoy! **

**P.s. This is in Zane's POV by the way.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The start

It is their expressions that hurt the most.

I can't feel anything else.

Not the cold.

Not exhaustion.

Just... pain. Not physically. But one that strikes my heart like a shard of my own ice and twists itself into my soul.

Disgust.

They're disgusted by me.

"So... that must be why you're always acting so weird, right? Heh heh..." Jay trails off with a nervous laugh. He cannot even look straight at me, instead gazing at my falcon like it's about to swoop down from its perch on the ceiling and gouge his eyes out. The rest just stare at my open chest. Cole's mouth forming a small o and Kai's into a frown.

"The reason why I never had a sense of humour was because my 'funny switch' wasn't on." I try and answer Jay's comment, but the words feel heavy. I wish they were untrue.

"What happens if it is?" I shrug in response.

I flick the switch.

Suddenly a wave of nausea hits me. The room seems to slide around me like water. I look down and my legs are moving on their own... dancing on their own. I'm dancing? I am not sure how a routine can be humorous... but I do not trust my judgement any longer. All these years and I thought-

I'm going to be sick.

Then, it stops. The world suddenly grinds to a halt like someone had pulled on the brakes. I sigh in relief. I didn't enjoy that at all. My stomach finally settles a little.

"Uh, this doesn't change anything, right? You're still the same Zane, just..." Kai's last sentence sounded more of a question than a reassuring statement. He just started back where we left off. Not asking if I was ok or concerned In the slightest.

They're...

Disgusted.

They don't care any more.

"More gears." Cole finished for him. There's a tone in his voice I have never heard him use before. It sounds hollow, yet full of something I do not recognise.

Disbelief?

Or hatred?

"Yeah... more _gears_." Kai's hesitant to reply. I suspect he wanted to suggest something else, but he thought better of it.

I notice ever since I flipped the switch Jay's been looking at me like a child spying through a sweet shop window. It's disturbing. I think I preferred it when he ignored me.

There's an awkward silence. The falcon flaps a bit in the corner and starts pruning his feathers as if nothing's happened. Of course, he knew about me before I did. He was the one who brought me here in the first place.

"We should probably get going." Kai is the first to speak. "The fangblade won't be waiting up for us."

It's like I'm not here. The fangblade is the least of my problems, and shouldn't be the one pressing on my brothers' minds. My life is a lie. Shouldn't that mean anything to them?

"Neither will Pythor." Cole says. Turns out no one thinks it should.

Jay doesn't contribute. Just stands there. His head slightly cocked, a small, creepy smile on his face. He's unusually quiet. I don't like it. No one's ever looked at me that way. Like he's contemplating which part of me he's going to dismantle first.

"You coming, Jay?" I look up and see my other brothers are already half way up the stairs, leaving me and Jay alone at the bottom. Right now I don't believe that is a good idea. His weird body language is giving me chills, and for some reason my mind keeps going back to the images of all the failed inventions that lay on his bedroom floor. I am sure I am just being silly. He would never... "Think Zane might want some space. I know I would if I found out I was a-"

"Coming!" Jay pushes past me roughly, ruffling my hair playfully as he comes by, but it turns into more of a tug as his hand gets caught on a knot. I'm not entirely sure It was an accident. "Don't worry Zane, this just makes you cooler! Now I can honestly say 'my brother is a nindroid'!" He laughs before joining Kai and Cole at the door, but it wasn't his usual one. It sounded more impish, less childish. It made my blood run cold. I felt like I was missing something. Something held between my brothers and not shared between us. Had I done something wrong?

"We'll be outside when you're ready." They all walked through the door and left me on my own, Cole flashed me a nervous look before he closed it behind him. I'm not sure why though. Maybe something has happened to the bounty, just like the monastery the second time I followed my falcon? Or maybe he's worried for my well-being? Or maybe I'm just misinterpreting their faces, and all I have assumed is just paranoia? But the scary thing is that I don't know.

I _don't_ know.

I always know. I always have a feeling or a premonition of what's yet to come. And yet, today has left me stumbling to collect the pieces.

If only I had not followed the falcon and just carried on with the posters, I could have been rid of this.

I walk over to the desk and pick up my blueprints. Maybe I can learn more about myself. Maybe that will help me make sense of things. Or at least take my mind off the others. They are acting stranger than usual. Especially Jay. When I get back to the Bounty, I am going to try and avoid him. And everyone else for that matter. I wish they would just act normal. It's still the same me...

I give a sigh. Never mind that.

I turn back to the paper and examine the sprawly handwriting across the surface. Despite the untidyness, it is all there in perfect detail. From my height and weight, my hair, my prosthetic blood type, to each individual switch and dial. It makes me smile how much care my creator must have put into me; it seems like the kind of blueprints Jay would-

I cringe as my mind wanders to his room again. I need to stop thinking of them. I have a task to do. All it is doing is distracting me and freaking me out even though it's irrational.

Just irrational.

Nothing to be worried about.

Irrational.

I try and distract myself again with the blueprints.

I furrow my brow in frustration.

There's a corner where the ink's been smudged and I can't make out most of the markings. I can only see the words 'protect' and the end of one, ''ve". The rest of the sentence, or sentences, are nothing more than blotches.

It's irritating.

You would have thought someone smart enough to build artificial life would have thought of using a plastic cover for their work. Instead it's gone. It's like even this paper wants to keep secrets from me.

I'm tired of secrets. I want to know. I _need_ to know.

Maybe there's something in me that could help me with that... I look down again and examine the list of features running down the right hand side.

It says I have a... a memory switch?

I look into my chest and find it, but the light is red. It's off?

Maybe if I...

"Treehorns!"

"Ninja g- Ow!"

There's a large clang as something is thrown against the outside of the tree house.

"There's just too many of them!"

They sound like they need help.

I stuff the paper into my pocket and run up the stairs as fast as I can, but the door's blocked with something and won't open fully. I slam my body against the metal and it budges slightly, giving a crack as I push a dent into the blockage. So I try again. This time it creates a hole big enough to shimmy through.

Now I see what we're up against.

At least 8 tall creatures surround my brothers. They balance on four slender, spider like legs that bend at two elbows into a z shape, white like the freshly fallen snow with the black markings of a birch tree. Perfect camouflage for this habitat. They have long horse shaped faces, a pair of dark red insect eyes on either side and tube nostrils like those of a fish. If you asked me, I would say they were actually quite majesti-

What am I doing? This isn't the time for a nature documentary!

I squeeze through the gap.

It was a thick branch that had blocked me off, a very heavy one at that. These 'Treehorns' are strong. I have got to take care. My friends are getting kicked around like they're nothing. They can't land a single hit to these things. I have to help them! Even if they are being perculiar, they're still family!

"Stay away from my brothers!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I don't care if they understand me or not.

I give a cry and lunge forward with my weapons at the ready, and suddenly, as if I have activated another switch, I am no longer in control of my actions. I start running around the clearing madly, hitting them with my shurikens as much as I can. In the legs. In the head. Anywhere I can throw my weapons at, I do. It's like a fire has been lit inside of me. I can feel it all across my body. Fuelling me. Controlling me. Now I know what it must be like to be Kai. Letting anger built up inside flow out like a river.

"What's gotten into Zane?" I hear Cole's voice say.

"I don't know," Kai is with him, "but let's use it!"

Then I see them both pick themselves up and join the fight. A sense of relief rushes over me. Maybe they are not as revolted as I had previously thought. Maybe they _do_ still care. In any event, it makes the fire burn brighter. I have to prove myself to them. But even with our combined forces, we can't make much but scratches against their hides.

However, one starts backing off. The others slowly follow. They know we are danger. Even if we aren't doing much, we are still hurting them.

"Are they regrouping?" I hear Jay's voice over the clang of metal against hard flesh. I nod swiftly but I do not stop attacking. I personally don't want to look at him. In case he looks back. "Er.. guys?" I stop for a second. But only to catch my breath. "GUYS!" I reluctantly look back. He's standing stock still, facing towards the woods. "It's probably nothing, but I was just wondering..." He points shakily at a large tree, "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!"

There's a massive groan and it lifts from the ground and thunders back down. The ground shakes. Then 3 more trees move. It is another Treehorn. But bigger. Much bigger, with 9 eyes and fangs the size of lamp posts dripping with hot saliva that steams in the cold. It has to be-

"The queen." I say out loud. She gives a deafening roar and rears her head, ordering all the smaller Treehorns to retreat back into the forest. It wanted this to be a one on one.

I do too.

I don't know why. I just feel like I need to take her down. I need to protect my brothers. I need to prove I'm still the same Zane.

The fire lights up inside again. I feel the rush of invisibility come back. But this time it's different. I don't feel angry. I feel at peace with myself. It feels right. Not like Kai. Like me.

"You will not hurt my friends!" A bright cyan light fills my vision and I feel myself being pushed upwards by an unseen force.

"What's happening to him? Was he _programmed_ to do that?!"

"I've never seen a robot do that!"

"Zane's unlocked his true potential!"

Everyone sounds so distant. This is my own little tunnel of light. My little bubble. It's just me and the queen. No one else. Just me and her.

"There is nothing that will hold me back! I KNOW WHO I AM!" The light becomes blinding and I feel a surge of energy run through my body. A jet of ice bursts from my shurikens towards her, more powerful than I could ever have imagined I could create. It hits her squarely in the chest and starts growing and a spreading across her body.

With one final howl, it fully encases her in ice.

Everything else freezes with her. Time just stops for a few seconds. I feel the energy being sapped from my body. I feel weak. Empty.

And then I drop.

It all goes black**.**

* * *

** hope you like it so far! If you do, please let me know. ****And I may warn you that later there could possibly be a bit of a spoiler for season 8, but if you haven't watched it yet you don't need to worry because you probably wont realise it. Just a little bit of a heads up.**


	2. Chapter 2: Entering the Void

**Chapter 2 time! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed or favourited this story 1st chapter, specifically Misue, StoriesAreMagic, The Night Ninja, Bookkeeper2004 and HyperSonicLugiaNinja. Your support is truly appreciated and means a lot to me! **

**Sam: I'm glad you like this, its deffinately not gonna be a very happy story for Zane. I hope I don't disappoint. And I just want to say, even though you probs get it a lot, I'm a fan of your stories. **

**Misue: yes, I did need to mention you. Without you, this wouldn't exist so yeah. Thanks!**

**Bookoeeper2004: that was... Poetic. That _review_ gave me chills. **

**HyperSonicLugiaNinja: thank you! It feels nice to know someone wants to know what's gonna happen next.**

**The Night Ninja: thanks again for favouriting and following this story. You have no idea how much it means to me when I get a message.**

**Sorry that was so long but I'll get on with it now, this chapter is quite long by the way. I tend to write quite long chapters.**

**I own nothing, including the game mentioned near the end. I've played it myself, so yes it does exist. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Entering the Void

Its dark.

_Dark_ is an understatement.

More like an all consuming black that sucks the warmth and light out of the world.

Yes. That is more suitable.

I look around, trying to find a way out. I can see nothing but the dark. Just blackness that goes on endlessly, seemingly dripping from above like a polluted waterfall but slower. Much slower. A gloopy veil across the void.

I reach forward and try and catch some of it, but I only find air. Surprising. It looks thick, like tar. I expected it to feel slimy, or have some sort of density. But it doesn't.

It's quiet.

And cold.

So cold. Even by my standards.

I think I am alone.

There is no one else who I know that can withstand these temperatures. If they were here, they would be either dyeing or dead. I hope I am alone. I do not want to stumble across a body.

But then again, there is a part of me that craves for companionship. I have spent a lot of my life alone. I do not want to die that way.

"Hello?" I call out in the hopes of a reply.

"Hello? Hello? Hello?" My voice greets me back. It is an echo. There has to be some sort of solid walls then. At least I know it isn't endless.

"HELLO?!" I raise my volume higher.

"Hello?! Hello?! Hello?!"

"HELLO?! IS ANYONE THERE?!"

"There?! There?! There?!"

So I am alone. It is just me and my echo out here. Wherever here is. At least I have my-

"Where are my shurikens?!"

"Shurikens?! Shurikens?! Shurikens?!" They aren't there? I pat myself down and realise I've been stripped of any weapons I held. Even my gi is gone. Instead I'm just wearing plain white, the flap on my chest is visible.

I am defenceless.

And I am scared.

I am scared, defenceless and alone. I don't know where I am. I don't know how I got here. I don't know why I am here. I just am and I don't want to be. That is all I know.

I sit down on the floor and curl in on myself. I want to be smaller. The white I am wearing is sticking out from the dark and practaically glowing. I feel so out of place here. Like I don't belong.

I _never_ belong, do I? I was never-

No. Let's not go there.

"Hello?" I call out one last time. I do not care if the only reply is my own voice. Any voice is better than none. The silence is driving me mad. Being alone with my thoughts is not doing me any good.

"Hello? Hello? Hello... Zane." I give a start at the last echo.

It _wasn't_ an echo.

It had its own words and its own voice, gentle and kindly. My heart lifts. Maybe the is someone out here who can help me after all?

I stand up and start running towards where I thought the voice came from.

"Hello? Who are you? Where are you?"

"Please work, I've spent so long on you!" The voice doesn't acknowledge my questions and now it is coming from my right. How is this person moving so fast?

"Please, sir, slow down!"

"Come on my son, wake up! Wake up!" I stop.

This is all a dream?

I pinch my arm and feel the prick of pain where my nails dig in. It feels real to me.

I am so confused.

And what is this about a 'son'? I never had a father. Surely he is addressing someone else. Could there be_ three_ of us?

The voice sighs and there is a short burst of wind in my face. "Now, what did I do wrong this time?" I jump as suddenly I feel a hand on my back. I look around but there is no one there. This is getting creepy.

"Now let me see..." my chest captivity is opened. I try and push it back closed but it is stuck. As much as I try, it won't budge and inch. I do not like this. I do not like this at all. "Ah! This!"

My door slams shut and I am thrown onto my back from the force.

I hear loud footsteps leading away from me.

It goes deathly quiet.

I can't move any part of my body for a few minutes. Even though I try, I am completely frozen.

So I just lay there. Staring up at the globulets of slime slowly slithering their way down the walls. I am curious how a gas can look so much like a liquid. The substance I am laying in is solid though. In a way. It can be touched, unlike the rest of this place.

It smells strange. A bit like washing up liquid, but not. I like it though. It smells... inviting in a way.

For a moment my fear drifts off and I am calm.

It reminds me of the kitchen back on the Destiny's Bounty. My happy place. Unconsciously, my muscles relax and I start to sink into the mushy floor. I do not resist. I embrace it really. It feels nice. Like my soft pillows in the morning.

My mind grows hazy and my eyes start to droop. I want to be fully submerged. I want to be away from this place.

I just want one more minute back home.

Just one.

"Come on my son! I'm not giving up on you!"

It is the voice again.

Now there is the pull of the need to find the owner and the push of the sludge around my body. My clouded thoughts argue with each other. Emerge or submerge?

Then it all changes before I can decide.

The 'room' starts to fade from black to grey. It's like I'm surrounded by a wall of static. Silent static.

The floor starts to harden like quick dry concrete.

My heart rate increases.

My eyes snap fully open and I pull myself to my feet, scraping off the gunk which converts into dust as it leaves my body. I do not know what just happened. The groove where I had just been in closes up. If I had stayed any longer I could have been-

I awkwardly shuffle away from that area. I do not want to be influenced again.

Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I squint into the distance. There's a light now, coming from somewhere above me, so I can see better. The atmosphere is still rather opaque for absolute clarity.

Far away I see something. There is a silhouette of a man bent over awkwardly. I cannot see any if his features, but his build is most definitely male.

So there_ is_ someone else!

I run towards the figure.

"Greetings! I was wondering if you could tell me-" I cut myself off and grind to a stand still. The man isn't moving at all. "Are you ok?"

He's propped himself up on some sort of pole. I wonder how old this man is. Or if he's still alive. My heart pumps faster. I hope he is. "Sir? Are you in need of assistance?"

I start running again.

"You were built to- built to-pr-p-" the voice fluctuates between the unfamiliar one to my own. I want to get out of this place more than ever. This is scaring me. I speed up.

"Sir? Sir!" I scream at the person. I am sure it isn't him speaking now. A human can't use someone else's voice... It _can't_ be him.

"The only r-reh- reason I'm doing this-this is because I lo-lo-lo-lo-" Everything starts to glitch. The grey above me starts to disintegrate into pixels. The floor below me starts jumping this way and that like It too is trying to escape. The space behind me-

Oh my god.

My sprint turns into a scramble.

"SIR, YOU NEED TO VACATE THE VICINITY IMMEDIATELY!"

The ground is being sucked from beneath me and pulled into a giant black hole. I try and out run it but I am being slowed down dramatically, not being able to push off of the floor properly.

"Son-so-so-nev-r-so-"

I am tripping over my own feet in desperation. But the man in front of me has still not moved an inch. How? How is he not-

"Ha-d-d-d-love-love-lo-l-l-l-"

-concerned?

"L-l-l-l-l-prot-te-e-e-"

Shouldn't he also be trying to run?

"Y-y-y-y-y-"

My own attempts for survival are proving futile.

"Th-the-m-ve-ve-ve-ve-"

I am slowly being drawn towards my demise.

"Ve-ve-ve-"

I slip.

"V-v-v-v-"

I fall.

"S-es-ve-"

I am being sent towards the hole. To my death.

"P-p-r-o-o-o-"

I look up just as I am about to fall off the edge.

"H-ha-ha-h-h-"

I see the man. Closer.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-"

I-it can't be. He looks like-

* * *

I wake up with a jolt.

My breathing is fast and shallow.

My sight is blurry.

But I'm alive.

I flop back down and start laughing. It hurts a bit but I still continue.

It was just a dream.

I feel like crying.

I thought that was the end.

It felt so real.

The image of the man is still plastered in my mind.

I carry on laughing crazily.

Relief.

Oh sweet, sweet relief.

"Urm... you sure you didn't knock something?"

"Yep. Everything's back to normal!"

"Define 'normal'."

I hear the clicking of a mouse.

"Yeah, everything says it's working properly!"

"Something seems off though."

"Fine! You try fixing them then if they're not up to your standards!"

"Ok, ok. Sheesh."

I catch my breath.

There are two people here with me. Sounds like Jay and Kai. I suspect the master of lightning is the one who is at the computer; Kai is hopeless with technology...

Wait.

_Fix?_

Why did I need fixing? What was wrong with me? How long have I been unconscious?

"You know, they can probably hear us."

"So what? They seem a bit out of it."

"Still..."

I fumble beneath me. It is metal. Cold metal.

Like Jay's work table...

Oh no.

"I don't think they're fully operational yet. Give or take ten minutes or so, and they should be up an at em! I think I did pretty well if I do say so myself!"

The chill from earlier returns, along with the rising bile from my stomach. I feel ill again. The coolness of the surface of the desk I am resting on would usually calm me. But not now.

Not now.

"Are you sure they're not gonna... you know..."

"Pretty sure. Anyway, if they do I can stop it easily. Had a look at the blueprints; there's something for everything in there."

"Even one for that?"

"Yep!"

"Good... Good..."

For what? I try and ask but no words come out. My throat is dry and scratchy.

"Should we..."

"Yeah. As much as I'd like to carry on figuring out what makes them tick, we can't leave them like this."

I hear one of them walk over to stand next to me. Someone opens my chest again. I try not to squirm. It is uncomfortable to say the least, but I do not want them to accidentally flip a switch. Especially the power switch.

"This is wrong."

"You can go if you want, I only needed some help with wielding."

"Yeah. Yeah, I should probably do that." Kai sounds shaken. What happened when I was out?

The door opens and closes with a soft thud. It gets that little bit colder without the master of fire to provide extra heat.

Things have been very cold today.

It is not even winter yet.

"Hold on a sec," Jay starts to talk to himself quietly, "just do this... and... there!"

I almost cry out.

It feels like someone has shot me in the back of the head. Like a sharp stab from a white hot poker followed by a swarm of wasps stinging the inside of my brain over and over.

Its unbearable

I want it to stop.

Please, stop!

Jay restrains me as my body convusles. He mutters apologies but does not prevent the agony.

It keeps going.

I want to go back to my dream. Anything but this.

My palms repeatedly cool and heat up, creating ice crystals and then melting them again. I unintentionally grab hold of Jay's wrist. I squeeze it.

Hard.

He gives a yelp when the ice digs into his flesh. With his free hand he quickly pulls something out from the back of my neck.

It stops abruptly.

I finally relax again, releasing Jay from my grip.

"Jeez. That wasn't supposed to happen." He says whilst nursing his red wrist.

I blink a few times up at the ceiling. My vision is clearing. My throat feels a bit better too. I think maybe I can talk now.

"You there Zane? Or am I just talking to a shell again?"

I nod, flashing him a weak smile.

"Ok, so it did work then... That's a first..." I hear him whisper to himself. I try not to think about it.

"What happened?" I wince. Talking is harder than I thought it would be. But it is reassuring to hear my voice again, even if it sounds rougher than usual.

"I think it was your hard drive overheating or something."

"Oh." I don't say much. It wasn't the answer I was looking for. Or the question.

"Yeah, you weren't made for being plugged into computers I guess." He shrugs. There's a pause and he starts rummaging in a toolbox underneath the table.

"How did I get here?" There is a jolt as he bashes his head on the underside. Once he stands up again, I notice he looks nervous.

"Well..." he rubs his head gently, "once you found your true potential you blacked out for a while."

"Yes, that is apparent."

"You... er... how do I put this?" He shifts uneasily from foot to foot, "you then-" he sighs "-You then got up again... but it wasn't you as such. Well, it was you, but not _you_, if you know what I mean?"

"No." How can you be you but not be you even though you are you, instead being someone other than you despite- this is ridiculous.

"Basically... you went loopy."

"Oh." Did I hurt anyone? What did I do?

"Yeah. You kinda went running around everywhere freezing stuff. It wasn't pretty." He bites his lip, "and, we... er... had to stop you. So... that's why you needed repairs... sorry about that."

"...You do not need to apologize. You did it to protect the people of Ninjago, I was the one who lost control." I never thought I could be so dangerous. I hope my brothers understand I would never willingly injure them or any citizen. I feel so disappointed with myself. How could I let this happen?

"Hey, don't beat yourself up for it. It was probably you bashing something out of place when you fell earlier. Nothing permanent, and it shouldn't happen again."

"I hope not." I pause, sitting up and closing my chest panel yet again. "Thank you for the repairs.

"No problem." I get off of the desk and walk shakily to the door.

"Hey, Zane." My hand hovers above the handle. "When you went haywire, you got hit on the head a few times. I didn't go inside there yet, so you may feel some side effects. If gladly take a look if you-"

"-No." I cut him off curtly. I can see the look in his eyes in the reflection of the door window. They're studying my intensely. I have the information I required. Now I need to get out of here.

"Oh. Ok." He looks a bit hurt. "Your shurikens are on your bed if you're wondering. You should head there, get some sleep, ok?" I nod and slip through the door.

As I am walking down the hallway to the bedroom, I get the strangest feeling. Like I am being watched. I glance around but i see no one present. Only three shadows silhouetted in the game room window and faint action noises drifting from that direction.

Jay is in his workshop still. Sensei Wu has gone on a spiritual journey, so he is not here. The others are playing 'Shadow of Ronin' by the sounds of it.

My pace increases.

I am almost at the bedroom entrance when something flys past my vision.

A word:

**/ Lies /**

* * *

**So... That's chapter 2. Jay's acting a bit less of a phsyco in this one, but I can't make any promises for later. I hope this was ok. Please review or let me know of your existence if you like it, and if you don't, constructive criticism is welcome as long as it doesn't make me want to crawl into a corner and cry. Not sure when next chapter will be, but i'll try and juggle homework and writing over the half term**.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Wall

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but I wrote this chapter and then didn't like it, so I did it again. Thank you everyone for all of the support you have given so far, I wasn't expecting so many positive reactions to my story. Thank you to Halfsausagehalfbeagle and SpiritFighter208 for favoriting my story at chapter 2, and thank you to everyone who did the same, reviewed or followed it beforehand. **

**I got... 8 REVIEWS?! Wow. Thank you all so much! I like answering them in this author's note, so you don't have to read it all because it's mainly that. 6 of them were guest reviews. But you HAVE TO read the last part, I wanna warn you of some of this chapter's content.**

**Sam: I enjoy reading which parts you like and your reactions to them. So far you have gotten the ones I was wanting, so I must be doing _something_ right at least. Do you trust Jay or the words? **

**Bookkeeper2004: I was a bit scared too. But _was_ it real? And Jay is being confusing isn't he? Everyone knows Zane would die for his family, and he did. But would they die for _him_? That's the question.**

**Guest: Yes, Jay is a bit deranged isn't he? To be honest I was a little surprised Jay was so casual when he found he was living with a nindroid, he is a bit of a nerd after all.**

**Guest: Jay is geeking out a bit really. He _does _have the highest piece of tech Ninjago has at the time right in front of him. He could have a better approach though.**

**Guest: Yeah, I don't think Zane is having a nice day.**

**Guest: Awww, thank you! I got a bit creeped out too whilst writing that part as well as reading it back. **

**Guest: I'm glad you think it's good. Here's chapter 3, I hope it's good too.**

**Guest: heh heh, I like getting chills from stories too. Glad you like it.**

**I own nothing in this. I wish I did but I don't.**

**PLEASE READ THIS PART: this chapter mentions blood. And not just a small bit of it. If you have a bit of a problem with blood, you may skip it. They won't die from it, but its not a paper cut. The page will be broken with a *o* before so you will be prepared for it. **

* * *

Chapter 3- the first wall

This... this makes no sense.

This... it... does not compute.

How has it?... Why?... What?

**/ They are liars. Lying is unacceptable. Unacceptable behaviour. /**

How is this even happening? Who is doing this? Why is this happening?

**/ Unacceptable lies. Unacceptable. /**

Why can't I just have one minute of peace? I have not had a moment to run through my day. My crazy, scary, confusing day. Now I have to deal with this too? I can't. I just can't.

**/ Lies. /**

I contemplate walking back to Jay. He may be able to find a solution. Or any information in the first place.

But no. I can't. I fear he will not stop there. I do not want to go back again. Not if I can help it.

I shall try to work this out once I am inside. I need a lay down. It might help my head to stop spinning. Slow down my thoughts a bit.

I turn the handle of the door and trudge inside. The light is off but the window is open, letting in a breeze and some meagre light. It is still gloomy though.

There's a crunch under my foot as I step on something.

**/ Lies. /**

I groan.

Jay won't be happy when he comes in.

I set the now crushed cereal wind up toy on the dresser. I believe it was once a robot from one of the sci-fi movies Jay made us watch. They were called called... Marvin I believe. Marvin... something the Android. I cannot remember the name very well. And anyway, even if it was them, they aren't recognisable now.

For a fleeting moment it isn't poor 'Marvin'.

I see myself.

A crumpled up toy that will never earn a second glance. Broken. Needing to be fixed. Needing to be fixed even though they will never be the same again.

Destined for the scrap heap.

I shake the thought from my head.

I need to stop pitying myself and have trust in the others. They know I can feel. They would never discard me. We're family.

At least I think we are.

It hasn't exactly been the most reassuring day to start questioning their true feelings towards me again.

I questioned it frequently for the first few weeks after Wu found me. I was the third to be recruited. First was Cole. Second was Jay. So I only knew those two at the time. Wu tended to come and go. He wasn't there all of the time, however he was there for most of it.

It was about three days before I said a word to them. Twice as much to have a long conversation. Five times as much to feel confident enough to actualy spar with one of them. Even then I would try to evade their blows instead of attempt to land any of my own. And seven times as much to feel safe when they had weapons. I was always on edge before.

But by the time Kai came along, I knew I could trust the blue and black ninjas. Cole always commented on my cooking. Jay even tried teaching me jokes from time to time. Neither of them reacted negatively when they found out about my sixth sense. But Kai took a bit longer to understand. His temper was... frightening, and it was even shorter due to Nya having been kidnapped by Samukai. But after we got her back he was much more mellow. Eventually I grew confidence in him.

Recently though, I have started doubting.

It hasn't only been today where they have treated me off. I have noticed them talking in huddles on the opposite side of the deck during training. At least one always looks at me and then returns back to the middle. I suspect they talk about me.

Good or bad things?

Knowing me, I would probably go for the latter to be completely honest.

**/ I am detecting a foreign anomaly. /**

I have tried to ignore the incessant typing. But I cannot avoid it any more. It is making my head throb.

I sit down on the clean sheets of my bunk. The wood creeks under my weight. I note that there are a few light dents on the board above my head. Proof that I have far to many bad premonitions during my sleep. I would have appreciated one of today's events. I am not so sure what to do about this new presence in my systems.

**/ Who are you? /**

It turns out they cannot ignore me either. I think they have only just noticed my own presence. It certainly seems like it.

**/ How are you here? /**

I look back in confusion. How am _I_ here? This is _my_ head and _my_ home. I should be asking them who they are.

**/ You are an unidentified AI. Please state your identification. /**

Identification? Do they mean my name?

**/ Please state your identification. /**

I am not sure how.

**/ Please state your identification. /**

I don't know how though. And I can't exactly tell them that.

**/ Are you in need of assistance? /**

No. I am fine. I just need to work this out.

I notice a blinking cursor underneath the text. It is in a box in the bottom right hand side of my sight. There is an empty box above it, but that is not relevant.

I think this must be where I can type in my own messages.

**/ Please state your identification. /**

This shouldn't be too hard. Just four letters.

I close my eyes and picture my name appearing on the box. It is a lot like meditating except you try and focus on one thing instead of completely clearing your mind (no easy task for me after today's events).

And it leaves your head hurting like an infected blister.

I open my eyes.

**/ You have been identified as: Zane. Hello, Zane. /**

I do not really know what to say. So I just greet them back.

_/ Hello. /_

I feel a bit awkward. This is a stranger after all. But, if you think about it, everyone was a stranger at one point. It is just that some strangers prove to be bad, and some good. Hopefully this one will be the latter. I don't exactly have a choice in the matter.

**/ How are we communicating? /**

I do not know, actually. We just are.

**/ It is against our programming. We should not be able to communicate. /**

Our programming? Does that mean I am talking to another nindr- robot.

I let out a sigh and rest my head on my hand. A nindroid is not a thing. I am a robot. Not nindroid. Robot. And nothing more than that. It is only a silly name Jay came up with.

I know what I am.

They know what I am.

They know who I am.

I don't know who they are.

_/ Who are you? /_

I find myself asking the same question they asked me. But they seem more reluctant to answer.

**/ I am everything. I am nothing. I am key. And I am irrelevant. Mostly irrelevant, yet key. All these things in one being within another. /**

I do not see a reason for this new person not to identify themselves clearly. I have been perfectly hospitable. None of these clues point to a name, or anyone that I am acquainted with.

The Samurai maybe?

No. What are the chances of it being him?

But then again, what were the chances of me becoming the elemental master of ice? I guess these things don't really count in Ninjago.

I would love to have my sensei's wisdom during these moments. He speaks in riddles often. He would know the answer easily. I just need his guidance. He always knows the right thing to do.

**/ I cannot answer you directly, but my identification will be apparent in time. /**

Time.

I almost never get enough of that. The life of a ninja never seems to stop moving. It is always one thing after another, after another, after another.

**/ I regret witholding information, however it would be a direct diregard for my protective protocols. /**

Just then a cool gust of wind blows through the window, sending the curtains flying. The flailing fabric knocks off a picture frame from the wall. It drops to the floor and smashes with a large crash. I cringe from the noise. I hate the sound of glass.

**/ I advise that you clean that up. I am detecting multiple lifeforms approaching. /**

Oh dear.

"Zane? _Zane?!_"

"Was that glass?!"

"You ok in there, Frosty?!"

"_Please_ don't say you damaged yourself again!"

I can hear them running down the hallway. Even Nya is there and she is not normally as concerned as my brothers.

I admit, I have not been as open to her as I could have been. We all, excluding Kai, have not known her for that long to be honest. Only since we gained the sword of fire has she been part of our 'boy's club', and she is not yet a ninja so she almost always stays at the bounty whilst we go off to fight snakes and search for fangblades. I am not sure if Sensei Wu is planning to train her or not. It has not really been a subject that has been brought up often, and even when it has I have tried not to eavesdrop. I feel that it is not really my business.

**/ I repeat my previous statement; I advise that you clean that up. /**

Oh yes. I forgot about that.

I quickly scurry over to the frame.

It is in worse condition than I had previously thought.

My heart sinks.

I am definitely going to get in trouble for this.

The corners where the four sticks of wood met have splintered, sending a long gash down the middle where it has split. All of the glass is completely and utterly shattered. Shards of it litter the ground. And the picture...

It is ruined.

No.

No. Why did it have to be that one?

The faces of my brothers stare up at me, my sensei sits at the front. It was the one we took the day after we collected the last golden weapon, the sword of fire, and gained Nya. No wonder Kai seems to be eyeing Jay.

But I am torn off.

I am stuck behind a piece of glass still attached to one of the pieces of the frame whilst the rest of the photo hangs outside. The only thing holding me to them is a tiny part that is still connected to the gap of background between me and Jay.

Reminds me of reality in a way.

They're all being strange.

I fear the team is going to fall apart.

Just like the picture. Only a nudge could send it spiraling off the wall and into tiny, broken pieces. No type of bonding will fix the damage already suffered.

"Zane? Zane, open the door!"

I hear frantic knocking. They're trying to either get through to me or through the door.

I scramble on the floor. Trying to pick up the remnants.

"What was that? Was it a window or-"

"I don't know!"

I have to pick it up before they come in. They can't see the picture ruined.

Ruined.

It is all ruined, isn't it?

The picture.

The team.

Me.

All because of me.

All my fault.

All my fault.

*o*

**/ Zane, stop. You are injuring yourself. /**

I see red.

Not anger red. Crimson red. Blood red.

Sploches of my blood on the floorboards.

A large gash opened on my palm. Pieces of broken glass embedded deep in the wound.

Curious.

I do not feel it.

I continue.

The banging continues.

The shouting continues.

The writing continues.

The bleeding continues.

Even more blood now.

"Stand back guys, I'm breaking in!"

**/ You are losing a significant amount of blood now. Stop. /**

My hand slipped.

A long cut curls up the underside of my arm. This time it does hurt. A dull stinging.

Blood. Blood. More blood. My red life force dripping away gradually as water would from a broken tap.

Drip.

Drop.

Drip.

Drop.

**/ You must quench the flow before you loose consciousness from blood loss. I would advise using the sheets as bandages. /**

The door bursts open, flying off its hinges and across the room. It hits the window. Shattering that too. Showering me with more broken glass. My face is scratched a few times but they are only shallow.

Cole is with his fist outstretched in the doorway. Everyone else crowded behind him. Jay hops excitedly at the side. No one else sees the discreet trace of a smile gracing his lips, practically unnoticeable. They are too transfixed of the blood.

The blood.

So much blood.

I clutch my wound with my other hand. It does not help. It is too big to cover up.

**/ That was foolish. That was not logical. You have lost too much. Losing consciousness. /**

"Zane, you idiot!"

Yes.

Yes I am.

*o*

* * *

It is bright.

Too bright.

I can see the light through my eyelids.

It is unlike before.

My dream before started in darkness.

Darkness wrapped in deeper, denser black.

Not this time.

Maybe this isn't a dream? Maybe this is the real world and I am just waking up?

"Hello, Zane."

Or maybe not.

That wasn't any of my brothers. Or Wu. Or even Garmadon. It was... familiar. But I do not recall ever-

Wait.

Yes I do.

It is the voice from my dream. This must be where it was coming from!

I want to open my eyes. I want to see who it is. But they won't. Nothing will move. Nothing will respond.

"Please work, I've spent so long on you!"

They sound tired. Youthful, but tired.

"Come on my son, wake up! Wake up!"

They see me as... a son?

Surely not _their_ son.

I am nothing but an artificial being. Not biological. A fake human.

Why?

Wouldn't that make him my... my father? Why would he want to impose that title on himself? That is one only used between a human and their young.

Is he... my creator?

Was I built to fill the gap for blood relatives? To _be_ their son?

They sigh.

I feel their warm breath on my cheek. It smells like toothpaste.

Their head is uncomfortably close. If I moved at all I would accidentally headbut them. But I can't. So there is no danger of that at the moment.

"Now, what did I do wrong this time?"

They carefully sit up my limp body against the wall.

"Now let me see..."

A flap opens on my wrist. His fingers gently probe the inside. It tickles.

"Ah! This!"

Something clicks.

I feel my body stir and my lips part, making a tired groaning noise. I stretch out my cramped muscles. It feels like I've just woken up from sleeping in a particularly awkward position the whole night.

But it isn't me controlling.

I can feel my body. I can feel my vocal chords vibrate when I make a noise.

But I myself am not making them move.

It is like I am an intruder inside someone else.

My eyes open a crack.

They shut again as soon as they open.

Sunlight is streaming through the roof. It is way too bright.

"Zane?"

They open again. This time I blink a few times before they adjust.

I am in the treehouse.

It is definitely the treehouse, but it looks newer. There's less dust. Less cobwebs. It is still messy, puddles of oil and spilt coffee are all over the floor. Even more used mugs litter every surface available. But it looks inhabited.

I have seen this before. I know I have. Is this a... memory?

"Hello, my son."

He speaks again.

It is a man. I knew it was a man.

He has short brown hair and a face splotched with machine oil. He is young, about in his twenties, but wears crooked glasses. His eyes behind them twinkle with unshed tears.

I know they are of pride though.

"Hello. Are you my father?" I hear my voice ask. It sounds the same as it does now, only slightly slower because I do not believe I am used to using it yet. The words feel awkward rolling off my tongue, although I do not believe this was bad attempt for my first words.

"Yes, my name is Dewey, Dewey Julien. I made you!"

The man breaks out in laughter as soon as he finishes the sentence.

I think I like this Mr Julien. He seems like a nice person.

I wonder why I am not living with him now.

Did something happen?

Did _I_ do something?

"Come! Look at yourself!"

He takes my hand. His are rough skinned, calused and dirty, but I do not really mind.

I slide off the table and land precariously on my feet. I wobble a few times, but my father won't let me fall. He holds tightly to my arm. Securing me. Providing better balance.

It doesn't stop me from placing my feet wrong though.

Now that I think about it, I suppose these are my first steps. Not many people can remember this momentous occasion.

"Come on, you can do it!"

He's there beside me. Cheering me on as I make my way towards a mirror.

I feel something I have not felt before:

Completeness.

Is this what it feels like to have a father?

Wu has always been the closest I have ever gotten to one. All of my friends are family. But there was always that black hole where my real family was supposed to be.

And now he is here.

He is actually here.

"Well done!"

He places a hand on my back and gazes at my reflection like I do. He looks proud.

I look confused. Elated but confused. A little freaked out at seeing my new body for the first time. But happy to have one all the same.

But I can't really call it a new body.

It is me.

I was expecting to see myself. But not _me_.

I look exactly the same as I do now. I don't seem to have aged a day. The only difference seems to be what I am wearing.

The same white shirt as I was in my last nightmare.

"You were built to look human, and feel the emotions we do."

The happiness from a moment ago has washed away.

I don't look any different.

If I have always looked this way I have no way of determining my age. I know I was living on my own for... as long as I can remember. But who knows how many years have passed since I last saw my father? Who knows how old I truly am?

But this does not apply to anyone else. Including him.

I will watch him grow old. I will watch my brothers grow old. I will watch as everything around me grows old. But I myself will not. In mind possibly. But not body.

Why was I built with emotion? Then I would not have to deal with the pain time will give to me.

I can guess now why I never grew up knowing my father. He must have passed.

I don't want to believe it. But it is the largest possibility.

"I bet one day you'll act so human, no one will tell the difference!"

So human even I didn't know.

Is that what he wanted?

To make me think I am something I am not? To deceive me and everyone else?

I don't think he looks like the sort who would do that.

It has caused me so much pain and confusion already. I do not want to go back to that.

I wish I could stay in this dream forever.

I wish I could stay with my father forever.

I wish I did not have to endure forever.

But I know I cannot have my wishes.

I have to wake up and face whatever is thrown at me. As much as I don't want to, I know I do not have a choice.

"I always wanted a son."

He chuckles and slides his hand back into mine. I look hard into his eyes.

They're slightly sunken, most likely from lack of sleep judging by the large bags hanging underneath them, but they're a lovely rich brown with flecks of gold and greens. They remind me of forests. I would love to have those eyes. They would look a bit out of place on me, but they really are beautiful.

Mine couldn't be more different. They're a pale blue that stand out against my pale coloured skin. I am very pale in general. He is not, at least not quite to my level. Though obviously sleep deprivation has contributed.

I would have imagined him to build me in his own image, but I don't look like him at all. If I were human no one would have imagined we were related. In a way we are not, but my point still stands.

I burn the image into my memory anyway. I never want to forget those eyes again.

Never.

I should make the most of the time I have with him, even if this is not real, I want to be with him longer.

It hasn't even been a full day yet, at least not a full day conscious. I do not actually know how long I was going through repairs, but in the small period of time I have spent awake on the Bounty, I already don't feel safe there. It was something about how my brothers acted back at the treehouse. How Jay is acting.

But here under the warm gaze of my father I feel secure. Happy. And although I know neither of us are actually there, something about this dream tells me we... we _were_. That this is something that has been. Possibly years, maybe even decades ago. I have no idea. But it definitely happened. It just makes it feel more real. Even if I am only watching my life unfold, It seems better than waking up.

I know it seems selfish. I have a duty to protect Ninjago. Protect the prophesied Green Ninja, whoever they may prove to be. Protect my brothers. Protect the balance. But as selfish as it may be, I still feel it.

Is that wrong?

"Welcome to the world, Zane Julien."

I feel my mouth curve into a large, lopsided grin.

"I am grateful to be here, Father."

* * *

**Wooo, chapter 3 completed! I hope you guys liked it! **

**So, Zane knows who was talking in his dream before. But doesn't know much else. If you skipped the blood part, he accidentally hurt himself with the broken bits of the picture. His brothers broke into the room but he passed out. If you liked It, please let me know. I love reading and replying to all of your reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4: Blackmail

**Hya everyone! I've finally completed this chapter, hope you like it!**

**You probably know the drill :D**

**Sam: You're welcome! I'm having just as much fun writing this ad you are reading it! I was so happy when you got the hitchikers reference. I couldn't help myself! Glad you like angst, it's most likely not gonna stop any time soon. Who is gonna end up good or bad? Well, we're just gonna have to wait and see, though Jay doesn't seem to be in anyone's good books right now. I feel like you're gonna be able to guess who the text actually is by the end of the chapter, still, the Ninja aren't being the nicest at the moment.**

**Bookkeeper2004: Remember to breath, ok?! XD**

**Guest: Awww, thanks! Here's another! ;3**

**Guest: I _KNOW!_ You've seen him sacrifice himself, and be willing to sacrifice himself, time and time again. Do you see JAY do that? NO! Zane even threw himself in front of Wu when he brought Garmadon back to the Bounty. A false alarm, yeah, but he still did it! I could rant about this for a while, but I will try and restrain myself. Yes, we do need Wu, don't we? He would beat some sense into Jay with his staff. As for Nya... Well, I have some plans...**

**Guest: ok, this is my personal opinion right here: I think that if he died (again) he would be sent back to the digiverce, as would P.I.X.A.L if she died too. They aren't human, so they don't actually have souls, so they wouldn't go to the same place as the others. As would have the entire Nindroid army (bet that will be a fun reunion). If he deactivated himself, his conscious would just be suspended (if that makes sense) inside his head, not actually dead until his hard drive (I think that's what its called) is destroyed along with the programming that makes him, be _him. _I don't actually know how he would be able to pass down his element to a human, unless they absorb his power source or something, Zane would be the end of the road for the ice element. I don't actually know what would happen, but this is what I think might be the case.**

**Guest: I know, Dr Julien is a very lovely person. I like to think he was friends with Ed and Edna, they seem like they would get along well. Thank you for saying that about this story, I hope it doesn't end up disappointing you. Sorry about the mistakes. I have horrible, _horrible_ spelling skills, and a mixture of that and a dictionary on my phone that changes each u I use into an I... Not great. I think I sorted it out, but please tell me if I've missed anything. Thank you for pointing them out, it was greatly appreciated!**

**Guest: ... Yeah... He doesn't have the best family. I mean, yeah, in the actual series they care about him, but even then I've noticed they never really treated him the same - completely as a _human_ \- after his true potential. Cole deffinately should have been more careful, I don't think he meant to hurt Zane though. I never thought of his nickname for Zane in that way, but now that I think about it, it does actually sound like a pet name. As does Pinky. Is there something going on here, Cole?**

**Man, that was long. There is some Jaya shipping in this chapter, but only because the next episode is Once Bitten, Twice Shy where in order to reach his true potential, he goes on a date with her. **

**YOU NAME IT, I DONT OWN IT! I WANT TO, BUT I DON'T, SO YOURE JUST GONNA HAVE TO LIVE LOOKING AT THAT ROUND THING ON THE BACK OF ZANE'S HEAD ONCE AGAIN IN SEASON 10 UNFORTUNATELY!**

* * *

Chapter 4- Backmail

It did not last.

Our moment.

My only moment I can remember where I could just stand and be with him.

It did not last. It didn't go on. It ended.

I wish... I wish I... I wish I could have screamed at that moment.

The moment the room just... collapsed. When it just crumbled away.

Something... I knew something was going to happen the moment my last words drifted from my mouth.

It was in his eyes. A subtile flicker. A tiny rip. Somewhere something was beginning to fall apart. I knew it. I felt it.

I noticed it. I knew it was going to happen. I could have warned him.

I could have... but I didn't... because I couldn't. I couldn't.

I didn't have the choice.

I know I didn't.

But I still could have.

I know I could have.

I could have tried.

But I didn't.

I didn't even try.

The whole world. It... broke. It just broke. Broke away from me. From existence.

It just broke.

Rippling down from above.

Sending wrinkles and lines through my reality.

Flaking away like old, dead skin. Tearing before me like paper though a shredder.

His face curved and bent. It moved with the waves. Then it stopped.

Then he... fell.

I watch as my father falls.

Falls into the black swirling abiss opened beneath me.

He makes no sound.

He makes no reaction.

Hand still outstretched.

Still positioned like he is holding mine.

It is like the world just... paused him.

Paused him and then... it just ripped him away from me.

I just stand there. On a cliff of some sort. A cliff of black. Just black.

His form is swallowed. Swallowed by the slowly churning pool of slime and inky blackness.

It's all black.

Black.

Black.

Black.

And more black.

Too much black.

Too much light and then too much black.

I know I am in control again.

I felt myself being pushed forward the moment my world crumpled around me. Felt something else being squeezed past my conscience. Then it went.

Just like him.

I fall to my knees.

He was right there.

Right there.

And I didn't move. I froze. I panicked.

I could have saved him.

He could be here with me.

I could have someone to share my loneliness with. It is so lonely here.

Lonely and black.

And empty.

So empty.

And cold.

So cold.

"Hello?" I call out weakly.

"Hello? Hello? Hello?" My echo returns, conferming my fears.

I am going through in circles again.

I know I am back.

Back were I was.

In the void.

In the darkness.

Alone.

"Wake up, Zane."

I hear his voice.

I hear his voice but see no him.

I could have had him beside me. But I don't. I didn't hold his hand. I pulled away.

I could have kept him. A piece of my memory. A small fragment of hope that I could remember. That I could keep going knowing that someone, sometime cared for me. That I had a family. That I had someone to love me.

But I don't.

I should have.

But I didn't.

I didn't try. I should have tried. I could have tried. But still I just stood. Still I just watched. I was scared. I was surprised. I was confused. I was in complete and utter shock. But I should have reacted. I should have done something.

I should have been taken with him.

I want to be with him.

There a still so much I do not know. So much I could have learnt. So much time we could have spent together. But there wasn't. There never was. There never is.

All of this.

All of this madness... memories... all of this black can't be. It isn't real. It isn't real.

It can't be real. It just can't be.

I will wake up.

I know I will wake up.

All of this is just a dream. Just a jumbled mess of a dream and a memory mashed together to make a horrible nightmare. Just to give me all I have ever wanted and brutally rip it away again.

It isn't real.

It isn't real.

I rock myself back and forth, holding my head between my knees. I can feel the gloop sucking at my clothes. Each time the fabric is pulled back it makes a wet plop noise.

It is disgusting.

"Come on, Zane. I want to show you something!"

I want to go home.

I want to go back.

To the bliss of my Father.

To the treehouse.

To the Bounty.

Anywhere except here. Even Jay's workshop would be an improvement.

I hate it here. I really do hate it.

I have only been here twice and I already know I never want to be here again.

I stand out too much.

I do not want to.

I want to disappear.

I do not want to be here.

Let me go.

Let me wake up.

"Come on, Zane. I'm sure you'll love it!"

I hope I see him again.

I hope I find another memory.

But right now, I want to be back In the real world. The real world full of real people and real things. Real ocurances.

A few years ago, I would have never caught myself thinking that.

I have changed since then.

But I can feel myself slowly slipping back into the person I was. Paranoid. Solitary.

I am so confused with myself.

I can't make my mind up on anything. I want to stay and then I want to leave. I am human and then I am not. I trust my brothers and then I don't. I am calm and then I am frightened. I do not know what to do with myself anymore.

I thought I knew what I wanted to do.

But it keeps changing. I am not stable. A tiny boat adrift in the raging sea. Being pulled and pushed to different islands and brought back again. So close to sinking. But keeps being patched up. Broken. And then patched up again.

"Isn't it good! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did inventing it!"

Suddenly, he ground beneath me shifts. I end up rolling over backwards clumsily and hit my head on something hard. It sends an explosion of pain through my brain.

Curious.

I have hit my head many times, but none have caused this.

But, my goodness, it hurts.

I notice the space around me has returned to grey, just like it did before. It is hard to focus on anything with my head aching as it does, but I can definitely make out shapes shifting above me. Humanoid shadows on the roof.

I can hear faint voices coming from somewhere. I do not know where, but I can hear them.

"Hey... pass... thanks..."

Some of the words are too quiet to make out.

"Screwpalizer... skrehdhiver... nooooooo..."

Some of them are too garbled.

But it is not my father. I know that much. It is too high to belong to a fully grown male.

"Eh- eh- aha... needle... him... ha..."

I think it is-

Oh no.

It is Jay. I recognise it.

How is Jay in my dream?

"Too... scar... okay... hegholdsnaothn..."

No. That one was much higher than before. Higher than Jay's voice. Feminine.

Could it be Nya?

I think it is.

"Care... delicate..."

"Yah... "

I try to flip myself onto my stomach and lift myself up on all fours, but I slip again and fall face first as the floor slides away and I loose my footing.

As my nose is pressed against the ground, I notice something. Now that my face is so close, what I presumed was static before looks different. It seems to actually be millions of tiny silver and grey ones and zeros scrolling across the floor.

And the walls.

And the ceiling.

But it has a translucent quality somehow. I can see more moving shapes below me, though they are harder to see than the ones above. A bit like looking through a steamed up window.

"SHOOT!"

Jay's voice reverberates across the space.

It triggers something. I don't know what, but the ground shifts again.

But this time it doesn't stop.

I am face down, being dragged backwards. I try and push myself up again, but end up with the same results as last time.

I settle for rolling into my back again and look over my feet. It strains my neck which doesn't help my head pains.

I wish I hadn't looked.

I realise where I am going.

I am being sent towards the hole again.

Just like I was in the last dream.

And just like the last dream, the figure is there.

Leaning on his pole.

A large black cape draping loosely across his head and shoulders. Somehow, it flows a little though there is no wind to catch.

From a distance I cannot see his face.

I cannot see many of his features apart from the obvious ones.

But I remember.

Oh, I remember.

How could I forget? It was only possibly a few hours ago I awoke to the conversations of Kai and Jay in the workshop.

"Buff... out..."

He is in the same place as I left him. But he is unlike how my father was. He is moving. Impatiently stabbing the ground with his staff.

He hasn't moved from the spot I last saw him, but he _is_ able to move.

The pace at which I am traveling increases, and I am reminded of the situation I am in.

I try again to stand, or at least lift myself off of the ground.

The speed increases again.

"Shmoal... Zane..."

I am trying as hard as I can, but I cannot get a hold of something that slips away as soon as my fingers touch its surface.

I am going even faster now.

Even if I could get up, I would fall over again.

I wouldn't be able to outrun it.

I look back at the figure again.

He has turned to face me.

The area from his eyes down to below his nose is shrouded in shadow. But I can see his chin. And his mouth.

It is a tight line. No trace of emotion there.

Maybe if I could see his eyes it would be different. But they are completely hidden.

"Wrong... don't..."

Soon I find myself almost tipping off the edge.

The ground around the rim has hardened, allowing me a few precious moments of dangling my legs into the impenetrable darkness, gripping it with all of my might.

This is like a replay of my other dream. Only I didn't put up as much of a fight this time around.

The person looks down on me.

I still cannot find any trace of emotion in his neutral expression.

"NO!"

Nya's voice booms, shaking the ground and almost sending me off the edge.

The figure teeters slightly himself

"Jay... could've... clumsy..."

Then, I feel myself slipping.

My hands start to loose their grip.

The floor starts to liquidize.

It starts oozing through the cracks of my fingers.

I cannot hold on much longer.

I am about to fall.

"Sorry... excited..."

The tips of my fingers are only just hanging on.

It is getting harder to support my weight.

I look up at the man.

He looks back.

Expressionless.

"Please... help me." I whisper.

I am petrified.

Even more that when I visited the underworld.

I fear that I may be sent there.

Permanently.

"Help me..." I say one last time before I loose contact with the only object keeping me alive.

The man shifts slightly.

For a moment I think I notice a flash of blue light from underneath his hood.

I am so shocked from what he did next, that I let go completely.

"Help me. Help me. Help me."

He echos it back.

* * *

The first thing I hear is Jay's voice.

My words are still fresh in my head.

But the first solid dialogue my ears pick up, belongs to Jay.

"Hey, Kai. Pass me the screwdriver, thanks."

There's a noise of clanging metal.

"No, that's a spanner, you air head. Screwdriver."

Another noise.

"No! That's a monkey wrench! I asked for a screwdriver!"

Someone, presumably Kai, delves back into the toolbox.

"Noooooooo! Don't you have any idea what a screwdriver is?!"

There's a dull thump as something hits Jay on the head.

The door opens and closes.

Kai's footsteps fade down the corridor.

"Heheh, guess he's more into blacksmithing than inventing."

There's a sigh.

"Why don't you just focus, Jay."

I hear Nya's voice for the first time in this seemingly one sided conversation.

"Fine. Do me a favour and pass me that needle, we're gonna have to sew him up."

There's a little pause.

"It can't be that hard! I was the first to get my advanced sewing badge in boy scouts after all."

Nya sighs again.

"It's too risky to leave it open like that, even if his clotting is faster than normal. I guess stitches are our only option."

"Relax. How hard could it possibly be?"

"Very. If we do it wrong it will at best leave a nasty scar, and at worst get infected and open again."

"Let me have a go. I wasn't nicknamed lightning fingers for nothing!"

I do not recall him ever being called that.

Never mind.

"Okay, just be careful. You don't want to mess up Zane's arm."

"Just relax. It's only in and out, then we're done!"

I feel Nya wipe something wet on the underside of my arm. It stings a bit, but it is bearable.

Then my entire body goes numb.

A bit of a relief, since Jay is about to plunge a needle into my skin.

I am aware he never went to boys scouts. He can't sew.

This is not going to go very well.

"Well, here goes nothing."

There's a few minutes of intense breathing. I do not know if the sharp point has punctured my flesh yet. I expect it has.

I still have my eyes closed. I am going on sound alone. I cannot be sure.

"Jay, be careful. It's extremely delicate, one slip up could-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it! Now let me focus before I tare the entire arm's worth of skin off by accident!"

More intense breathing.

Nya is tapping the table leg with her foot. I can here the little tings whenever her toes make contact, and the clicking of her teeth biting off her long nails.

More intense breathing.

Then a large clang as he knocks something over and it hits a metal object. Possibly another tool. Possibly the table. Possibly my arm. I do not know.

Nya gasps.

"SHOOT! Errr... that will buff out." Jay shouts.

I am guessing it was my arm.

"Oh well, it's only small. Zane will hardly notice it... hopefully." Jay laughs nervously at the end. I know I will notice. I just hope the damage isn't too severe.

"Ill go find something to help get rid of that dent then, Jay."

"Ok, try looking in the drawer underneath my computer. There's all sorts in there."

"Ok."

I hear the sound of a drawer sliding open from so where to the left.

"Ah, here we are! Catch!"

I know Jay succeeds because there isn't a sign of anything clattering to the floor.

"Actually, do you mind doing it? I've finished sewing him up, and I'd like to check if all of his nerves are still intact."

"Yeah, sure."

He makes a little huff as he throws it back again. Nya receives it successfully and they switch places with eachother.

Jay is now by the computer and Nya is beside me.

"Jeez, Jay. You've done it all wrong. It's even messier than if I did it, and I've never sewn in my entire life!"

There's an awkward moment.

For about ten minutes this pregnant silence hangs in the air like an uninvited family member.

"Erm, hey, er, Nya?" Jay's voice went a little higher at the end of her name. He's nervous.

I hear a glass being lifted off of the desk.

"Yeah?"

"I er... I was... um... I was wondering if you'd wanna... er... maybe... go... I don't know... to..." He pauses and I hear him take a long gulp of water. Smacking his lips, he hesitantly continues, "So... I, er, heard there was some new fancy resteraunt opening... a noodle house... and I was... er... wondering if you would... you know... maybe want to check it out sometime?"

I take it back.

Can someone please render me unconscious again?

I shouldn't be here. It is not my business.

"Why?" She asks, incredulously, "Don't you have some rich, skinny blonde fangirls you'd rather go with or something?"

"Nah, I'm more into the smart, pretty... ones... erm, I wasn't meant to say that..." Under his breath I catch him chastising himself, "Smooth move, Jay, you dork!"

"You think... I'm pretty?"

"... yEah..." Jay's voice cracks a little.

I hear him whisper again, "Yeah, yeah, way to go. Woe the ladies with your manly voice why don't you?"

He drinks some more water and clears his throat.

"So, er, you don't have to come if you, like, don't want to..."

"So it's a bit like... a date?"

"Umm... yeAh?"

I feel like I shouldn't be listening in on this.

I don't think he knows.

I do not want to intrude.

"I'd love to go. I'm free tomorrow if you-"

Jay interrupts her.

"-It's ok, I know you're busy, it's totally fine you can't make it, I'm totally- wait what?"

"I said, yeah. I'd like to go with you."

"YES!" Jay screams.

"NO!"

She quickly runs over to him and there's a clink. Then a smash.

I think he must have thrown his glass in the air.

Probably not the best thing to do when you're next to a computer.

"Jay, Zane's still connected to that! You could have fried him!"

I am very lucky.

If I am connected, the water would have sent jolts of electricity straight into my head.

Surely Jay should have been more careful?

"Hehhe, sorry. Guess I got a bit excited... Are we still on for tomorrow? I could come get you at around four o'clock.."

Seriously?

Has he seriously just brushed off the fact he almost ended my life and started asking about a date again?

I...

I... thought I mattered more to him than that.

I guess I was wrong.

"Yeah. Yeah, four o'clock. I'm er... just gonna... go get a dustpan and brush, for the glass, ok? You go tidy up the equipment while I'm gone."

I hear her walking, quite quickly, towards the door.

"Yeah, ok Nya! Don't take too long!"

The door slams shut.

Jay squeels girlishly.

"Hahah! I've got a date with Nyyyaaa! I've got a date with Nyyyaaaa!"

I can tell he's having a little victory dance. I can hear his feet lightly tap against the floor as he jumps. His clothes rustling as he punches the air.

He seems extremely exited.

"Take that Kai! You said she'd never be interested! Hahaha!"

He hops over beside me.

"Hear that Zane? She actually wanted to come!"

Oh dear.

He did know.

This whole time he knew I was there, he just didn't show it.

I hope he doesn't mind it.

He doesn't seem so.

But he also may be a bit overexcited about the date to let the fact that I was there the whole time sink in.

"I don't think you'll snake, but you can't breathe a word of this to Kai. He'll murder me."

Suddenly, the noise of duck tape being torn sounds right by my ear.

Jay just keeps on talking.

"At least, you can't snake, can you? Whoever made you was a lifesaver."

Another piece of tape is ripped and I her him unsticking it from his fingers and patting it down.

"They made a voice switch. Pretty handy, huh? Never thought I'd ever need to use It, but hey, I never thought I'd ever need nunchucks, and yet I use them every day!"

He keeps putting tape down.

Why is he doing this?

"Now I can tell you whatever I want and you can't blab it to anyone else! But, I guess you have to say _something_ sometime. I'll give you your voice back after my time with Nya, there's nothing Kai can do when it's already done after all."

There's a few clicks.

"How about a deal, huh? You don't tell anyone about this conversation or the date, hint it or sign it, and I won't delve deeper into that tin-can head of yours. Do some real damage, if you know what I mean."

He comes closer to my ear.

I can hear his breaths even louder now, even if I still cannot feel them.

"There's nothing you can do to get between me and my chances with Nya. I know how you work. And I know how to stop it working. Unlocking my heart is the road to my true potential, and I'm getting it one way or another."

There's a pause in which he laughs quietly.

"And even if it doesn't unlock it, I still get Nya. I win either way. You can win too, you know. If you stay in line, nothing bad happens, i'll keep making repairs when you get hurt, I might even upgrade you or something, ok?"

If I could move, as much as I do not want to hurt anyone, I would have resisted. I would have hit him or something. I do not know, but I know I wouldn't have agreed to this willingly.

But I do not have a choice.

I can tell Jay isn't going to take no as an answer.

He has me in the palm of his hand.

He is holding all of the strings.

Is he getting satisfaction from tormenting me? Or is he just... afraid of Kai like I was at first? Of how he would react to him if he found out about his date with Nya.

But being afraid... it shouldn't mean he needs to blackmail me in such a way.

He should know he would only need to ask, and his secret would be kept between us.

And Nya, of course.

"If you don't... well, accidents _do_ happen on the battlefield. After all, nunchucks _are_ particularly hard to control if you're not paying attention..."

Is he... is he implying that he is prepared to hurt me, just so I keep my silence?

I do not want to believe what is happening.

I have never seen this side of him before.

I wish I hadn't.

"Do we have a deal?"

He is just mocking me now.

He is the one who has made it so I cannot move. He knows he can do this. He knows I do not have a choice.

"I'll take that as a _yes_ then."

"Jay?! Cole says it's your turn to cook today! You probably should get on with it, before he gets hangry!"

Kai's voice drifts down the corridor.

Jay lifts his head away from mine and calls back, "Ok, Kai! Just let me sort out a few things and I'll be right there!"

"No, I'd come now if I were you!"

He grunts angrily.

"Fine! I'm coming!"

"Well then, hurry up!"

He growls again, before sighing and tearing some more tape.

"Well, our little talk is over then. Remember our deal."

There's a series of clicks.

He speaks again, but it sounds distant. As if spoken from the other end of a long tunnel.

"G'night, Zane."

* * *

**So. There we go. Chapter 4. **

**Man. Jay is full on _threatening_ Zane now. If you hadn't guessed, chapter 5 will be somewhere along the lines of the next episode of the series, Once Bitten, Twice Shy. **

**Please tell me if this gets a little slow or repetitive, I don't want to ruin it without realising. But, feel free to say nice things... Not that you have to... But it really does make me so happy when I read reviews or find someone has faved/followed.**

**Next chapter should be out soon, two weeks tops (well I'll try my best). Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5: Compliance

**Hi everyone! I'm a little late with the posting, but like chapter 3 I didn't like how my first attempt was going so I ended up doing it again from scratch. But it's not too bad... **

**I've said this every other chapter, so you can skip this next bit if you want: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved, or followed this at any point in time, and everyone who's reading right now, and thank you all for the support! Thanks to Misue again for the support and ideas for this and future stories, and just being an awesome friend in general. Thank you to ****Syren Nolbuluuki and ****Fires Of Darkness for following and faving. Now, here comes the review responses *takes deep breath*: **

**Nindroidzane: Heheh, mission accomplished then. It's quite fun writing creepy Jay. Thanks!**

**Guest: Awwe, thank you! This is getting a little unsettling, but it might tone down a bit later. Thanks, I'm trying my best. Please tell me though if this story starts to flop though.**

**Guest: Heheheheh, it wasn't _that_ fast *blushes*. I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**SAM: You almost made me burst out laughing in some of that! Jay's being a bit jerky now, but at least Zane has the text person. As for the void man is... well not long now. I'm not sure how long I can keep it a secret, but you never know, one of your guesses could be right.**

**Guest: Yeah, you're right. Those two do seem like the pair least likely to just run off. The memories? The treatment? Well, you'll just have to find out... Sensei is needed pretty badly right now, isn't he? He's probably not gonna come that soon though.**

**IcyIce: Heheh, I'm glad :D.**

**Guest: PHAHAHAH XD**

**Guest: Yeah. Jay and Cole just stood there watching like lemmons, he and Kai were the only ones who actually did anything. Zane full on shielded Wu from Garmadon with his own body, not just jumped, he actually spread himself in front of him. I swear, Zane is gonna get seriously hurt because of this (again) one day.**

**Guest: I forgot about that! He probably could now that I think about it. As for the army... *shivers*. If we're going down the relations track, I would go for... Children... Technically. BUT Cryptor refers to Dr Julien as _both_ his and Zane's _father_... So... In cannon I think it's seen as brothers... I think...**

**Plutodragon: very perceptive of you! Yeah, sorry about making Jay such a jerk, but no one is perfect. Jay is actually my second favourite Ninja, he was my favourite at the start but then came the episode Tick Tock, and It changed to Zane permanently, that's why it's such a special episode for me. I think that's why I've included so much Jay so far. Hope I don't scare you off, heheh.**

**Guest: maybe. Heheh.**

**Guest: nevermind, we all make mistakes. I think I found it now, I had a little trouble finding it last time because the writing on my phone is so tiny! Thanks again for pointing it out, I really appreciate it!**

**Guest: I know! Cole doesn't have the nicest nicknames for everyone, but having multiple ones for Zane that could be used as insults just isn't on, Cole! I mean, Zane gets a little annoyed when people call him something other than Nindroid, but seriously? He's ok with Tin Can? He himself doesn't treat himself as a human after that episode either, he does use a lot more "robotic" kind of words like affirmative, do you think this could have been influenced a little by his family?**

**You2: Awww thanks! Glad you like it! I hope it didn't give you weird void dreams, I've had a few weird dreams from reading stories. **

**Guest: yeah, I know. But if you think about it, the prophesy has been fulfilled, the Green Ninja has been trained and guided properly, so maybe those elements won't be needed any longer? Maybe in the end, the balance will find a way to cope on its own? I don't know, but I hope the elements keep going. It would be sad if they didn't.**

**Guest: woah, I'm so chuffed that you compared this to that story! It's one of my favorites! And what's more, I checked the reviews... YOU RECOMENDED MINE?! OH MY GOODNESS THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**Guest: hehe, yeah. I wish someone would just say that to him. **

**Syren ****Nolbuluuki****: depends. What Jay is doing is totally not ok, but does it count as wrong if the person he is doing it to isn't actually alive? He isn't actually technically a person? Do the ninja see him as a person? If they do, then what would they do if they found out? But If they don't, then would they just let it happen? I hope not.**

**I own nothing still. It's pretty sad really. :(**

* * *

Chapter 5- Compliance

I wake up in a car.

My ears are suddenly flooded with noise as if a bubble burst inside them. The seat beneath me vibrating as the engine roars. The Royal Blacksmith's album screaming through the speakers.

I feel to my left and my fingers find the cold, smooth edge of one of my shuriken's. I feel the other tied loosely to my side by a thick rope.

My head aches.

I feel disorientated.

I look down at my hands.

I have six. Now ten. Now four.

I lift one to try and stop my vision spinning, clutching my temple and steadying my head. It helps a little, not having my whole head bouncing up and down as the vehicle goes over rocks and bumps.

**/ Greetings. I see you have awoken. /**

I see a few words form in front of my eyes, but I do not pay much mind to them. It is only them. Nothing of concern at the moment. I prioritise trying to work out where we are. It seems like the most pressing issue right now.

Looking out, we seem to be driving down a gravel path, surrounded by rice fields. Workers wading through the waters in large rubbery overalls and big wicker baskets on their backs for collection. A man, or two men I cannot be sure, in a rice cap waves at me as I go past. I wave back woozily, smiling at him with a grin not unlike that I made during my dream, lopsided and goofy, much wider than I would usually do, my head lolling slightly from it's sudden lack of support.

I feel drowsy. But I hope my systems will catch up soon. That's what I presume is causing this.

"Look at that, Sleeping Beauty's finally woken up!"

I look around blearily.

That was Cole.

Then this must be his car.

No, I take that back.

This is without a doubt Cole's car.

The seats are covered with a shiny black leather, gold and black spikes protruding from either side of the walls on the outside.

Yes. Definitely Cole's car.

More specifically, his elemental vehicle.

I look upwards through the glass bubble roof and spot Jay's jet high above us. To the right of us rides Kai on his motorcycle, eyes fixed in concentration on the horizon.

So they are all on their own elemental vehicles.

So we must be on a mission.

Why wasn't I awoken?

"Man, you can really be a hard sleeper when you want to. You've been out for almost a day! I mean, jeez, that's pretty long."

How did I... Jay must have... but that doesn't explain...

I am rather bemused.

"Where are we, brother?" I try to ask, but no words form.

I mouth the words.

But no sound comes out.

So it wasn't a dream.

Jay actually...

**/ Are you aware that your voice has been disabled? /**

Yes.

I wish it wasn't. I really wish it wasn't. But it is. He did it. He actually did it.

I... can't believe this.

My... my own brother... he...

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Jay...

_Jay_...

He...

He took my voice away from me...

For what?

A date.

_A date._

"Hey, Mr Mute, don't ignore me!"

I return to looking out of the window, without replying. I couldn't reply if I tried anyway.

There's no point looking at the switch. I know he bound it. Possibly wielded it.

Kai was there. Kai has fire powers.

It adds up.

He would have no other reason to have been present. He is not technologically advanced. In fact, he hates technology. He has openly said it before. Why would he want to be there unless he was needed?

I try my hardest at keeping my expression neutral. Looking at Kai from the window. He knows something I don't. He knows what happened when I was still unaware. And it couldn't have been good.

_/ Do you think he tried to stop it? /_

I feel myself typing. I don't really think about it. It just starts to happen.

**/ I do not understand. /**

_/ Do you think my brother was aware of what Jay is doing? What he did to me? And what he is capable of? Or do you think he played along, helped him? /_

**/ I do not know. /**

I feel numb.

I do not know either.

I don't want to believe it.

But I feel like Kai... I am not assuming that he would... but it's more probable that he did.

I can't deny it. It happened. I know it.

But there_ must_ be something I am missing. It feels like there's something I am so close to finding, but it is only just out of reach.

"Ok, be like that." I hear Cole quietly huff as he focuses back on the road.

**/ However, no one has restricted our communication. If you would be so kind, I require some information. I assure you that it will be beneficial to both of us. /**

I feel a little hope trickle back.

That is right.

I am able to communicate to someone at least. Someone. Even if I don't know who they are yet, they're still one person I can actually communicate to.

More than Jay allowed me.

I smile to myself.

He doesn't have full control after all.

_/ What do you need to know?/_

There's a small pause.

**/ Who are these humans? /**

I am a little surprised. Everyone knows who we are. Maybe...

_/ Can you see what I see? /_

**/ Affirmative, I have access to the receptors regulating your eyesight and your hearing, however I must have their identifications verified by someone with absolute certainty. In this instance you, Zane. /**

So they do see us. Then why do they not know who we are? Shouldn't our appearances and voices be enough?

Is it strange how it almost feels normal knowing this person has access to all of these things? Shouldn't it feel like an intrusion of privacy? But it doesn't. Why?

**/ You could say I do not 'get out' much, I am very behind on the modern knowledge of humans. /**

I know how that feels.

_/ I shall try to assist you. Where should I start? /_

**/ Who is the driver of this vehicle? /**

I look over the seat, giving them a view of Cole in the rear-view mirror. He briefly shoots me a weird look but returns back to facing forward.

_/ This is Cole, he is the master of earth. /_

**/ I am not familiar with a 'master of earth'. Please elaborate. /**

I mentally slap myself.

Of course they wouldn't know of the elements if they have never heard of the Ninja, why did I assume that? I suppose I have just gotten used to everyone knowing us. It has become common information in Ninjago.

_/ I am a member of a team of Ninja's, each of us possesses an element. /_

**/ What is your element? /**

_/ I am Ice. /_

**/ Ice is nice. /**

I ignore the last message.

I look to Kai now. He has forgotten to put his hood up so his hair is a bit windswept. He will not be happy.

_/ He is Kai, he is the master of fire. /_

**/ Acknowledged. /**

Now I gesture to Jay's jet.

_/ Up there is Jay, he is the master of lightning. /_

**/ Lightning is not scientifically an element. /**

_/ Agreed. It is one if the elements of creation however. /_

**/ Acknowledged. /**

Introductions over, I relax back into the chair, starting to absently fiddle with the edge of one of my weapons with my thumb. Cole starts humming to the newest song playing throughout the car, a sad song, _Pieces_, though he does not attempt another conversation with me. I hope I did not offend earlier.

**/ Why have you stopped? You have not told me the identification of the female travelling with you. /**

This confuses me.

/ Female? All four of us are male. /

**/ I detect a female along with Jay inside the aircraft. /**

Nya? I would have thought their date was later.

I sneak a glance at the dashboard, there's a small screen with a digital clock.

17:45.

So Cole was right. I was powered off for almost 24 hours. It is almost dinner time, I will admit, so that part makes sense.

But where are we going? There would be no reason for Nya to have come unless she and Jay were going to the restaurant.

I guess I will understand more when we get there. Wherever that is.

_/ She is Nya, she does not have an element but is the sister of Kai. /_

**/ Acknowledged. /**

I have realised something. I have just questioned why Nya is here, but I do not know why I am.

Cole said I was asleep, so he knew I was not conscious.

But why would you decide to bring someone who is asleep, even if I was in reality just shut down, on a mission, instead of leaving them inside where they cannot get hurt or cause inconvenience? I would have been much safer back on the bounty when I was unconscious, and Cole thought I was sleeping so he did not know they could have switched me on at any time instead of waiting for my systems to do it automatically.

Don't they trust me?

Maybe they took me along thinking that I would cause trouble back at the Bounty if I were alone.

But surely not. They know me. I clean up messes, not make them. I would never...

**/ You are slowing down. I believe you may have arrived at your destination. /**

They are right.

Jay lands his jet and Kai parks in front of us as we grind to a complete halt.

The roof opens and we are blasted with annoying music, blaring from speakers that are attached to the theme park gates. Mega Monster Park written in neon across the top, surrounded in bright blue, green, yellow and red fairy lights.

"Oh look! A Ferris wheel!" Jay screams, squealing like a child, "And, _oh my gosh_, a new rollercoaster?! That looks epic! WOAH! AND THERE'S_ MORE_ COTTON CANDY STANDS?! YES! YES, YES, YES, YES, YES-"

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

"Ok, does everyone know what they're doing?"

"Yeah."

I nod.

"Uh huh."

"Yeah, yeah, totally. But maybe we should go over it again, just to make sure Zane got it all."

Everyone looks at Jay accusingly. He rubs the back of his head sheepishly and feebly says, "Ok, maybe one more time? Please?"

Cole sighs and bends back over the messy scribbles he has drawn in the dirt.

"So, me, Kai and Zane head over to check out the rides, whilst Jay asks around for Pythor sightings and Nya does whatever girl stuff she came here to do." I see Jay wink at her causing her cheeks to flush a deep pink, Kai doesn't notice. Cole continues, "Pythor could be anywhere, but I'm more leaning to places like here," he jabs his finger where he has drawn a rectangle labelled 'tunnel of love', "here," now he gestures to one labelled 'haunted house', "and here," and now 'house of mirrors', "because all of these are quite slow and built on the ground. Pythor obviously won't be digging for a fangblade on a rollercoaster. You all with me so far?"

We all nod.

"We start at the haunted house, and if it's a dud then we work our way all the way down to the tunnel of love on the other side of the park." He draws a long line through the three rides, then, placing a blueberry jellybean onto the model to represent the blue ninja, he points to the big box marked 'family area's', "Whilst we're doing this, Jay will- Jay! This is the last time I'm going through this so pay attention!" Jay quickly snaps back to reality from staring dreamily at Nya. She blushes even harder. Kai just looks confused.

"You know what, lets just get on with it." He stands up, kicking the ground and scattering the multi-coloured sweets laid carefully upon it, "We've wasted enough time, and lover boy here has heard the plan enough."

We all stand up and put our hands in the middle.

"Ninja go!" We say in unison before splitting up. Me, Kai and Cole heading towards the rides and both Jay and Nya going in the direction of the food section of the park.

I have long since concluded that they must have relocated their date to fit into our current mission. My newest friend also agrees with this.

**/ Both were attired in more expensive outfits, although Jay attempted to conceal his underneath his blue gi. /**

I have been conversing with them throughout Cole's explanation, although I probably should not have been.

_/ I do not understand how my brothers did not notice. /_

**/ Agreed. It was not very discreet. /**

I smile a little to myself as we are walking. I feel like I am warming up to this new person. It almost feels natural to talk to them in this manor.

**/ Permission to ask a question? /**

_/ Permission granted. /_

**/ Why do you refer to these humans as your siblings? /**

I ponder this.

I would say we are brothers in bond, however I am questioning how great that bond actually is. I am positive that a brother, or even a friend, would never threaten to stop you from functioning if you revealed a secret.

Cole and Kai are less distressing than Jay is being, yet more distant than they were before I unlocked my true potential.

Nya is... I haven't really interacted with Nya so I cannot be sure of her approach. Maybe I should try... Oh. I seem to have forgotten my communication predicament. I suppose I am able to write, but that does take quite a long time, not to mention that it is easier to assume the wrong meaning. I suppose I will have to pay closer attention to her body language around me, if this is permanent. It may not be. He did say he would let me speak again.

But will he keep his promise?

I hope.

**/ You have not responded. My apologies, have I offended you? /**

I shake my head before remembering they can't actually see me.

_/ No, I was just thinking. /_

**/ May I enquire as to what you are contemplating? /**

We are almost about to enter the house and I am half way through my reply when we hear a scream.

Male.

And extremely high.

Soon people start streaming out of the ride's exit. All screaming and tripping over, jostling past each other in their effort to get as far away as they can.

"Wait a minute, that ride was never scary." Says Cole. And he is right. I do not recall ever experiencing fear when participating in this ride.

Kai grabs a man by the arm and asks what was happening, but he screams in terror again and wrenches himself away, joining the crowd of panicking citizens.

His eyes were apple green.

This has Venomari written all over it.

**/ I am assuming this event has something to do with, who you call, Pythor. /**

I successfully informed my friend of the key events and people threatening Ninjago, so they know why we are here. I figured it out during Cole's run through(s) of the plan.

_/ Yes, I believe it does. /_

All three of us run inside, weaving our way between the rush of people.

Inside... it is as underwhelming as it usually is. But it is darker. The lights flicker.

A cardboard ghost pops out of the wall, making Kai jump. I pretend I didn't see. He looks embarrassed, slashing it in half with his sword.

I hear Cole snicker behind his hand. It takes all of my self restraint not to join him and keep a straight face.

**/ I am detecting multiple enemies ahead. They are serpentine. /**

_/ How can you tell? /_ I type back, quickly reverting my eyes as another prop jumps out at Kai.

**/ By scanning I can tell the difference between the acidic consistency of reptilian or serpentine blood and/or venom compared to the blood of a human. These foes are obviously of the first category. /**

I would ask how they scanned anything, but at that moment we hear Pythor's triumphant laughter and his voice echoing along the tunnel.

"The first fangblade is ours!"

I hear both Cole and Kai make audible gasps. I would have if I could.

We were too late.

"Well done, my good fellows! We are one step closer to unleashing the Great Devourer!"

All the snakes hiss and cheer. It sounds like here are a lot of them.

"Ok, change of plan," Cole whispers and signs for us to follow as he crawls behind a large Frankenstein standee, "we go in there and nab it."

"But what about all those snakes? Zane's the only one who's found his true potential and we don't actually have any idea what's going on inside that head of his, if anything! We'll get pummelled!" Kai spits back, taking refuge behind a coffin. A Dracula blow up bursts out, but luckily this one has no sound effect.

**/ He just insulted your intelligence, it would be the correct response to retaliate. /**

_/ You are forgetting that I have no voice and am trying not to be spotted by hordes of snakes. /_

I am a bit hurt by what Kai said, in truth. But I am used to it. And this is no time for an argument.

_/ My apologies, that seemed rude of me. / _I hastily add after reading my last message.

**/ It does not matter, I am unable to feel offended. You must focus on the task at hand. /**

They are right.

I nod over to the opening where I know the snakes are, trying to show the others that we must intercept. Cole gets the message.

"Zane agrees with me, so two against one. We're going to jump in, on my mark."

Kai groans but readies himself to vault.

"1,"

My hand reflexively hovers over one of my shurikins, ready to pull it free at a moments notice.

"2,"

I slide my feet into a tense stance, preparing to jump into the cluster of snakes.

"3. Go! Go!"

I jump over an artificial rock and pull out my weapons.

I hear Cole land behind me, and Kai lands In front, accidentally kicking sand in my face. Luckily, I have my hood up so it does not get into my mouth.

"Not ssso fasst!" He shouts, mimicking the lisp of a snake and pointing his sword at Pythor menacingly.

"Really? That the best you got?" I hear Cole say. Is this really the best time though? Does it really matter about the opening line?

"I couldn't think of anything on the fly."

"How about 'time to burn' or something at least vaguely fire related?"

I try and gesture to them that we really should be fighting Pythor right now, but they're too absorbed in their argument to notice.

The snakes just stand there, vaguely amused.

"Well, next time, you lead!"

"Last time I checked, I was!"

"That's what you think, dirt for brains!"

"Oh yeah? At least my head isn't full of hot air!"

"Why you little-"

Pythor clears his throat and both Cole's and Kai's heads snap to face him.

"Terribly sorry, but if you don't mind we must be leaving now."

Kai growls in response.

I take a step back from him. That was almost animalistic.

"Oh no you don't!" He lunges for the large snake, but a constrictai warrior bursts out of the ground and blocks him, entangling him in its vice like grip.

**/ Constrictai: the strongest of the serpentine tribes, but also the shortest. They can burrow underground and perform surprise attacks, or strangle you once above ground level using their muscular tails. /**

I am surprised.

_/ You know more than I previously thought. /_

**/ I have access to certain databases. However, this is a promising opportunity to certify the information I have gathered. /**

"I think I'll turn you into Ninja jam." The snake jeers. I can hear his scales grating against each other as he tightens his tail st round Kai's torso.

"What're you waiting for?! Help him!" I turn around and see Cole beating back a few hissing Hypnobrai.

**/ Hypnobrai: when they rattle their tails, their third, transparent, eyelid opens to reveal a hypnotizing red iris. They are able to enslave their pray using hypnosis, like the name suggests, or send it into a sleep like state where they are able to view through the victim's eyes. /**

A Venomari jumps on him, covering his eyes and riding him like a piggyback.

**/ Venomari: like the name of the Hypnobrai, their name indicates their ability to expectorate venom into their prey's eyes, causing them to hallucinate and thus creating panic as they cannot tell the difference of friend from foe. /**

He flails around. Blindly hitting a few snakes in his path with the flat side of his scythe and sending them into multiple directions.

Pythor laughs again, enjoying the disorganized, almost chaotic, scene.

"Follow me, boys!" He shouts. All the other snakes jeer again as he slithers away.

"Not- eh- ssso- uh- fassst." Kai splutters feebly. The snake holding him laughs like Pythor.

**/ I would advise action. His skeletal system is not designed for more pressure than being applied currently. /**

Cole screams behind me as he falls over, landing with a clatter in a hissing heap of snakes.

**/ Assist Kai. /**

I comply.

The snake howls In pain as one of my shurikens digs deep inside his tail, breaking through the hard scaly layer, dropping Kai. He collapses onto the floor, sucking in deep breaths.

"Toodle pip, old Chums!"

I look toward the voice.

Pythor is almost at the exit. I cannot let him escape. We cannot lose the first fangblade.

I should have done something sooner. Why didn't I do something?

"DO SOMETHING, ZANE!" Cole shouts, making me jump, "DONT LET HIM TAKE IT!" He is trapped underneath a pile of snakes, unable to assist. Only his arm pokes out from underneath.

"Yeah... what're you... waiting... for?" Kai manages to say between breaths. He is in no condition to chase after Pythor.

I guess I am on my own.

**/ If you hurry, I believe it is possible to catch up. /**

I start sprinting down the tunnel, yanking my shuriken out of my enemy as I pass, earning another yelp of pain. I quietly mutter my apologies, but I am sure they will be fine. I did not cause any permanent damage for certain.

I carry on down the tunnel.

It is dark, only dimly illuminated by the occasional lightbulb. A few fake monsters burst out at me on the way, but they do not suprise me. My friend always notifies me when one is imminent.

I can feel energy building up inside of me as I am running. Flowing through my arms and towards my chest from my weapons.

It feels strange. Strange but nice.

Different. But familiar.

**/ I am detecting large power surges passing through your systems. Should I be concerned? /**

I smile.

_/ No, I believe I am triggering my true potential again. Although I may loose consciousness following, I am sure that it causes no other detrimental effects. /_

**/ Be careful. It is possible to cause an overload. /**

_/ I will try. /_

There's a nice breeze now. It is getting lighter. I am approaching the end.

The energy starts to pulsate through me, more than flow smoothly. It wants to be released. But I must use this to my advantage. Get into a position where I can use it against them, before it is wasted.

I hear Scales' voice talking to Pythor.

"Where to next? We should sstart our sssearch as sssoon as posssible! We don't want thossse Ninja catching up with usss."

**/ I will advise discharging shortly. /**

_/ I will. This isn't the right moment. /_

"I know, I know. We'll start as soon as we get back to the others, but for now, I believe there's a celebration to attend!" The snakes cheer and whoop, some whistle although I did not know that they were capable. "Come on everyone, let us be off! Ha ha!" For an evil snake, Pythor sure laughs a lot.

I creep closer to the entrance, hiding behind a thick wooden pole.

**/ Caution. Energy levels have spiked. /**

No. No, not now.

I look down at my hands.

They have started glowing. My whole body is glowing.

Not now.

Please, just a few more moments.

"What'sss that?"

They've noticed.

I can't hold it in. It is bubbling over. It must be released-

No. Not yet. Don't let go. Just a bit longer. Make it count.

"Everybody run!"

I can't hold it.

It hurts.

It hurts to hold it.

I have to let go.

I have to.

**/ Caution. Release imminent. /**

I scrunch my eyes. Ball my fists. Walking straight into the centre where I am in full view.

"It'sss that white one!"

"How very perceptive of you!"

If I am going to do this now, I am taking them down in the blast.

"RUN YOU FOOLS, HE'LL FREEZE US ALL!"

I breath in sharply.

My feet leave the ground.

It all goes black.

* * *

**I hope you liked that chapter, it was a bit longer than usual. I hope that doesn't effect the quality. It will be a bit more time untill the next chapter, it is the holidays after all, so it will be atleast 3 weeks minimum. Sorry. **

**The identity of the void man is due to appear soon, that or i'll drop some sort of clue that completely blows it. Hope y'all have a nice Easter! **


	6. Chapter 6: Mind Games

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry about the wait, I was on holiday and then came Easter and then came school so I didn't get that much writing done, and, again, I wasn't that happy with the chapter so I has to scrap about half of it and edit for the rest of the week. Sorry. I changed the titles for some of the chapters lightly, I have something planned and it was kinda counting down to it, but I thought it was too early. And I didn't really like one so I changed it. **

**For the 6th time I would like to thank everyone for following, faving, reviewing or reading this. Thank you Misue for giving me the idea of this fanfic and being an awesome person in general. Thank you to Toothlessturtle21 for faving and thank you BlackIce K1lls and Katla1 for following. There are so many extremely talented writers doing all of these things and I'm so grateful! Thank you all so much! I have a lot of reviews to go through and some of them a really quite long, so you can skip this part if you want:**

**Guest: Haha, I get like that too. Thanks!**

**Guest: Yeah, the ninja are being butts right now. If Cole carries on being rude, we can both go slap him together! I hope your assumptions are right too, I hope I didn't make them too ooc... Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Yup. You and me both XD. He's probably gonna have to get used to it too. As much as I like him being alive and well, the memories aren't happening whilst he's awake soo...**

**Guest: Awww, thank you! I really enjoy reading the reviews (I agree, some of them are so funny!), and I love talking about Ninjago, I just thought that it would be more polite to reply as well since all of these people took the time to review (and it also gets some of my nerdiness out of my systems). I'm glad you like it, I was worried that people found it boring. **

**Syren Nolbuluuki: Dun dun duuunnn! Zane passes out (again) and thus loses the fangblade. Not good. Jay is not gonna be a happy bunny, so yeah, *slaps Jay* STAY AWAY FROM ZANE!**

**Guest: Yes. Yes it is. And yes. Yes it does. Having one brother is bad enough! Imagine having an armies worth! And imagine having that many children! Imagine how big your shopping list would have to be to feed them all! And yeah, they did try to kill him. But my brother and sister are always trying to kill each other, maybe not to the extent of pulling half a face off though. I hope. Doesn't that mean he killed off his own brothers? Cryptor died for sure. And what about the Juggernaut (I think it was called) that he broke so he could get to the treehouse, would that be a brother too? Is he a brother killer?! No wonder Echo Zane stayed in the lighthouse...**

**Guest: mind blown. I didn't notice that before, but now that I look at it, they kinda _are_ opposites! Oh man, you're being so nice! To be honest with you, and as sad as this sounds, I read through this and other peoples' stories in the character's voice. In my head, of course. The sentence lengths are because of this, its just how it kinda comes out of my brain as. I've always thought it sounded a bit uptight though. I'm so glad that you're enjoying this, I am, and I really wanna improve my writing during this story. Thank you so much again! I think you should try writing yourself, you seem like you'd be really good! ;D**

**Guest: XD. He's not gonna be happy though when he does, I think he has a bit of favouritism when it comes to Zane sometimes, so Jay's gonna have to make up a pretty good excuse not to get a good and proper shout at. **

**Guest: Yep, it means that I can write on the bus home and stuff instead of being stuck in the spare room all day. But it also means that there's nothing telling me that my spelling sucks, so sorry if I make even more mistakes, heh.**

**Guest: Yeah, very true. He isn't human, we can't dent that, but it doesn't mean that he shouldn't be treated as one. And it's a good thing that's he doesn't act completely human or completely like a robot because he's... He's just so _Zaney_ almost all the time. Neither the humans or the robots in Ninjago have proven to be as nice as he is in my opinion. I agree, its lovely how P.I.X.A.L and Zane help each other with these things, and it is true that them both being inhuman kinda lead to Pixane being existent, she, after all, was the first person he could relate to in terms of who and what they are. They really do need to focus on her more. She's a lovely character already, and they've been trying to develop her a bit from about S7, but they really do need to give her a bit more spotlight. I'm not sure if they will though. If you look at the episode where they're in the tomb of the First Spinjitsu Master, in Zane's reflection he only saw himself on his own. (NOW IS SPOILERS FOR S8 IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED IT PLEASE DON'T READ THE NEXT PART) I was fine with that when the episode cane out since she was still in Zane's head and didn't have a physical body, so we wouldn't have seen her, but now she _does_ have a body. Long story short, I think she's gonna die.**

**Guest: Heheh, ok! *chucks a screaming Jay into room* XD**

**Guest: I see your point here. I'm glad that they didn't end at 2, but it is true that after that lots of questions have been created because of the newer seasons and things that just don't make any sense. Like the question of Zane's power (like how did the previous master of ice pass it on? I mean, yeah it says that he visited Zane when he was still with his father, but now we have some unknown magic or something that means you can give someone your element! What is this Ninjago?!) for instance. I only see S1-S4 as canon, just because I enjoyed watching them the most. Jay does seem the most in character throughout, I agree. But, then again, the ninja are growing and they're much more mature than they were at the start. Yeah, Zane does seem more vulnerable now, but then again he is at more risk the more technologically advanced Ninjago grows. Ninjago is developing faster than he is, and, eventually, he is gonna be not only be extremely old compared to the newer and improved tech of the future but he's also gonna become an easy target because of it. The fact that he is a robot is much more obvious because of his titanium form, so hackers and those kind of people (Ronin, I'm looking at you) will see that they can use that to their advantage and they won't wanna let the opportunity of getting rid of one of the ninjas pass. I don't really like the fact about the parents either. What's confusing is the fact that Lloyd is the _grandson_ of the First spinjitsu Master, meaning that either the power skipped a generation or Garmadon isn't his real dad. It sucks how its like their parents were the ones who earnt the elements for them... Wait. Cole's _Mum_ must have had his element. How come they only showed Wu and Garmadon with some of the elemental masters, not all of them? Where are the rest of the parents? The Kai and Nya thing is true too. As much as I love Ninjago, some things really need some work.**

**Toothlessturtle21: *blushes* I know I've said this before. But the honor is really all mine. I love your stor_ies _to pieces! I'm such a fan! Sorry I haven't reviewed before, I just never get round to it, heheh. At least the others are being nice to poor Zane in Silent Snow, I'm very interested myself in where you take him in your own story. Zangst is the best!**

**Bookkeeper2004: Yep, I love angst stories. But one friend is better than none, right? **

**Nindroidzane: *slides tissues over table* Here, we can share.**

**Guest: yeah, Zane needs a hug. **

**Sam: I wish it was a dream. Jay's being a jerk. Kai was there when Jay was fixing him both times, so he knows more than Zane does. And now Jay's jerkyness is getting Zane in trouble with Cole too, he thinks he's giving everyone the silent treatment. Fun times. I hope that bell is saying the right thing, I really hope I've written that character right. Jay is being annoying by doing that. PAY ATTENTION FOR ONCE PLEASE, JAY! Kai openly screamed that he hates technology in front of Zane in canon, so it's no wonder that he's being such a meanie. Yup, he's passed out again. Thanks again! And thanks for the review!**

**I own nothing and I never will. If I did I would be able to find the release dates for S10. And I can't. So, I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 6- Mind Games

"Zane? Wake up, Zane."

I roll over to my right side, pulling the thick covers over my head.

"Come on, Zane. I want to show you something!"

I arch my back, trying to get rid of the ache caused by spending the night curled in on myself, still hidden inside my den.

"I'm sure you'll love it! Even if you don't, I'll give it to you either way!"

I poke my head out briefly, only to shake it slowly and bring it back inside, rubbing my eyes.

My lids droop. My head feels heavy. My best guess is that it is either because of my systems trying hard to catch up with the rest of my body, processing the barrage of messages that were cut off during the night, or simply just pure drowsiness.

He tries to pull the covers off, but I push his hand away. Sticking my tongue out at him.

He laughs.

A lovely, jolly laugh. Nothing like Pythor's.

Or Jay's.

Full of pure... I do not know the word for it. How do I describe this?

... Light?

Yes.

Light.

It is full of light.

It seems to make the gloom underneath the covers a little bit brighter.

"Come _on,_ son! I don't remember programming you to be so cheeky!"

I am acting like a child. Even if I am still in a teenager's body. But, of course, that is how I was built. My mind was not necessarily up to the correct age I was displayed as.

Am displayed as.

This whole no aging thing has confused me a bit.

I wonder how old I am now.

How old is this memory?

How old was I during this memory?

I certainly do not feel old in this...

"You said you also programmed me to create my own personality. What if I choose to be, as you say, cheeky?" My voice is a bit muffled since as I speak I first must spit out a mouthful of blanket. It flutters gently back down and rests softly on my face.

I must not be that old because I am still deciding on who I will become. Which line of programming my brain is spewing out to ultimately follow and build my personality and behavioural tendencies around. Either I am young, or my mind is still emerging from some of its earlier stages of development, not unlike a human's. I am not sure how long that takes.

He laughs again.

"Got me there! Now come on! Get your lazy self out of bed, you silly boy!"

I feel my mouth curve into a smile, much more like mine than last time.

I think that maybe I am closer to my current state than I thought. I still am unable to obtain an accurate measurement of how much time has passed between the memories, however it must be relatively large. A couple of months perhaps? A year? Multiple years?

I was expecting them them to be closer together.

In all honesty I was _hoping_ that they would be closer together. Each gap, however small, is a gap of my childhood that I am unable to fill.

"Very well, father." I say, the small smile still plastered on my face.

I kick off the covers. Sliding off onto the floor.

I seem to sleep underneath the desk on a little makeshift bed. More of a mattress than a bed.

I admit, there is not that much room left in the tiny one roomed tree house, so I am not bothered by this. Most of it is occupied by said desk and my father's single bed, both lined tightly up against the walls.

As I pull myself out, my foot meets a still full cup. The contents slosh over the side and splash my toes slightly. It stains my white socks an awful dirty brown colour, but luckily it is old, so I do not burn myself.

I am not sure why I am wearing socks. I suppose it must get slightly chilly during the night here, and it is extremely hard to get to sleep with cold feet.

But he knows what I am. Surely he switches me off at night? I understand that he views me as a son, but, in reality, I am nothing more than another one of his inventions.

But he does not see me that way, does he?

No. I do not think he does.

"Come on. Come on."

He urges me to hurry.

I wonder what has gotten him so excited?

_"Come on,_ Zane!"

He jumps up and down on the spot. His enthusiasm is contagious.

I feel myself growing even more love for this man every second.

He hooks a hand underneath my armpit, hoisting me up.

"Now, you wait there while I just go..."

He sprints off, a hop evident in his step.

I smile again.

I truly am lucky for him to have made me. I could have been created by a publicity thirsty billionaire, but I wasn't.

I was built by Dewey Julien.

And I am thankful for that.

Even if I know little of him so far, I can tell he is a kind man. And he cares.

He does not see me as just another toy for him to play with.

That is more than most people.

I wish I could find more like him.

"Oooh, oh, uh-"

He makes weird noises as he searches through the cluttered surface of the desk. Filing through mountains of blueprints, newspapers and old shopping lists that threaten to cause an avalanche.

He knocks a few mugs off in the process.

They break as easily as if they were made of paper mâché. Sreading shards of brightly coloured china across the floorboards.

My hand twitches slightly, and I bend over sharply to pick them up, but he stops me before I can even start to reach out.

"They were old anyway," he says, "you stay there or you'll see!"

He causally kicks some pieces of paper over them and continues. Eyeing the area, I straighten up. The twitch in my hand still nagging me.

I quickly stuff it into my trouser pocket in an attempt to repress the urge.

"Oooh... oh, oh, oh, oh-"

He starts to laugh again.

I think he found it.

"Aha!"

He delves underneath a particularly large pile, jolting the table and upsetting the rest. They float gently to the floor like feathers or autumn leaves falling from the branches.

My body tensess and my hand makes another involuntary convulsion. But I clench my fist and look away from the mess, muttering to myself underneath my breath, "Father does not want you to. Do not disobey Father."

He does not hear me say this. Instead he produces a strange contraption. I am not actually sure what it is.

"I got a bit restless last night, and ended up making this! I thought you'd like it. I sure do, it's a funny little thing."

He hands it to me.

I inspect it carefully, turning it over repeatedly in my hands. It seems to be... some sort of toy car. Although it is a rather strange one.

It has a head.

Yes. A head. Sitting on the top of a long, slender neck. A frog head. I do not know why.

It has four small wheels attached to a silver pare shaped body, the seams in the metal lined with little yellow light bulbs and large, rounded screws.

I do not know how my father came up with... whatever this is, but it certainly is rather amusing to look at.

"I thought you could do with something to play with. Can't have you sitting here all bored, now can we?"

I shake my head.

"I do not get bored when you leave, I usually browse the bookshelf. There are some rather interesting novels."

"Ah, so you do. But, that is not regular behaviour for a boy your age. You should be playing really." He shrugs.

I tilt my head to the side in confusion.

"I was not built to play, I was built to-"

He interrupts, his eyes hardening.

"I know, I know. But you must learn to act like a human, for your protection, you understand? After that, then you can fulfil your purpose, but not until then." He sighs and shakes his head sadly, "I still have a few years left in me before my age starts to catch up, at least."

I look down at the toy again.

"Yes. I will try. And thank you."

"Don't mention it, Son. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did inventing it!" He goes to turn back to the desk, but I reach out for his hand and stop him. Looking at him hopefully.

"Did I do well earlier though?" I am reminded of the longing of a puppy looking up at its master. "I believe I am learning, somewhat."

He looks deeply into my eyes. A small smile playing on his lips. I see my own reflection framed in those lovely, forest coloured orbs.

Plain.

I am very plain.

Wearing an oversized, white woollen jumper, a white shirt underneath, white, now brown tipped, socks and some black trousers.

Have I always worn so much white?

"Yes, yes you are. And I'm so proud of you already. You're going to make such a difference one day." He gives my shoulder a small squeeze, "Now, lets make some room for you to play in. I don't want you hurting yourself on any of my silly nick-nacks."

"They are not silly, Father." I reply. He smiles in response.

I notice how thin his top lip gets whenever he does this. It rolls in, stretching the surface into almost a line. His bottom lip stays the same. It is only the top one.

Setting my new possession down, we start our work.

I collect various blueprints, carefully ordering them alphabetically and storing them in a drawer. Brushing the revealed broken bits of at least yesterday's worth of my father's caffeine intake and depositing it into a waste paper basket. I suppose I will properly dispose of them later.

"Son? Do you mind putting this in the cupboard? It's the one just by your head."

I look up.

As he said, there is a large wooden cupboard hanging above me. The door is a bit dented. The corners have evidentially suffered some damage as one of them is nothing more than a hole. The others have parts where bits of the wood have broken off, showing the lighter shade of material inside. I wonder if he has attempted any airborne inventions? That would explain the condition of this high area.

"This one, Father?"

"Yes, that's the one. You should be tall enough?"

I reach up, pulling one of the doors open.

Inside it is empty except from a few cans of motor oil, a jar full of old screwdrivers and a large, hairy spider spinning its silken web in the far corner. It looks back at me with many shiny black eyes, before resuming.

"Of course, Father. How functional would I be if I could not reach all areas?"

"Right again, my son."

He hands me a mangled looking piece of metal. I am not sure what it was supposed to be, but I still turn back to the cupboard and reach out, ready to put it inside.

That is when it goes wrong.

As my wrist passes through, my head makes a sickening lurch and I feel like I have been pushed over from behind.

It causes me to stumble forward. Accidentally hitting a large bottle of fizzy drink I expect my father uses for removing rust. It seems appropriate.

The lid pops off in the process and it all spills out onto the floor, fizzing madly, like seafoam does on a stormy day.

I regain my balance, but as soon as I do, it lurches again and I step on the bottle. It rolls underneath my foot.

I trip.

I brace myself for the imminent impact of my head on wood. Shutting my eyes and attempting to shield them with my arms.

But it does not come.

It is met with... Nothing.

I can still hear the fizzing... But it sounds louder. Closer.

My hand suddenly feels lighter. I no longer feel the metal against my palm. It just slips through my clenched fist. Like sand.

Now that I think about it...

It felt a bit like sand too. But slightly more grainy. I could feel each piece as it passed my touch.

I also feel the air pass as I carry on falling.

Soon I feel my face hitting the floor. Luckily, my hands take most of the force.

It feels uncomfortable. Hard. Small bits of something digging into me from all sides.

But whatever they are, they are very smooth. I feel them as I attempt to move. They roll underneath me. Whatever I am on, it is not fixed. If I put any pressure onto them, they give way.

I could be in the void again?

No, that is not possible. The ground there was either completely hard or almost liquid, even if it was able to travel from underneath me with ease. It was nowhere near the texture now.

Smooth... yet, bumpy.

Rounded, but they also feel square.

Almost like pebbles. But smaller. Much smaller.

Almost sand, but not quite.

Maybe I should look?

But what if I am not alone? What if this is not a positive environment for someone like me?

...I am being silly.

If there were others, then they surely would have made themselves known. And even if that is not the case, I am a ninja. I could most likely defend myself.

Reassured, I lift my head.

I am met with a scene that I never thought was possible.

I am on a beach.

That sound... it was the sea.

The ocean gently lapping at the shore. A shore made of... little hailstones. They look like hailstones. But they are not made of ice. More like glass. Further in the waves are rougher. And then, even further, they smooth out again, only with the occasional big one. In the distance float great glaciers upon them. Snow dusting their surfaces like icing sugar. Covering the crystalline ice inside.

If it is ice.

This is so peculiar.

But it seems so... familiar...

I look backwards. Behind me lays the outskirts of the Birch Forest.

I never knew it had a beach.

But there is a lot I do not know about most things.

If I lived in the forest before, than this must be a location I have visited. I presume it is.

But this cannot be a memory.

I have full control of myself. I am not an onlooker, watching through my past eyes instead of my present.

How very strange.

I sit up and cross my legs, trying to soak in the scenery.

The sounds of the water are calming to listen to. Rhythmic and consistent like a ticking clock.

I feel more at home with consistency.

It helps to steady my thoughts. They always swirl faster than my spinjitsu when I am faced with chaos. Too many outcomes are possible. Too many things that could go wrong. It is hard to predict what will happen when there are so many scenarios playing out inside of my head.

It makes me feel on edge.

I have always been like this. It is most likely part of my programming.

I wonder if this is also in my programming?

The dreams, I mean.

At least this time my memory ended I did not have to witness my father...

I should not think about that.

It... was not very-

"Greetings." Suddenly a voice appears behind me, making me jump.

I turn behind, but no one is there. Could they be in the trees?

No.

They have no leaves so I would be able to spot them easily.

"Greetings." The voice repeats. But it has changed place?

I spin around again, but I am met with the empty ocean. No person to be seen.

"Er, hello?" I say, unsure. Maybe if I respond they might show themselves? So they know I am not hostile? "I, er, I am sorry if this is your property, but I do not seem to know where I am." I feel a little embarrassed to admit it, but I do seem to be lost.

It doesn't help my awkwardness that I do not actually know if the voice was just the wind rolling off the sea. I could just be talking to myself.

"Where you are is not as relevant as how you came to be here." I suppose it really was someone.

A little more reassuring.

"Here? Please, I do not know-"

"Where you are is not relevant, I assure you that you are safe here, do not worry." The voice is entirely monotone, but I can still sense that they are being truthful.

However, it does not mean that I have not become slightly irritated. It is not complicated to reveal my location.

"The relevance is irrelevant."

"Relevant or irrelevant, the presence of the answer is still required. How did you come to be here, Zane?"

"How do you know my-"

"Do not distress, Zane."

"But how-"

"Do not distress, I am a friend."

I am sceptical.

"A friend would not hide from those they call ally."

"Then why is it the case that you view the Samurai as a friend? I believe neither of us have been identified as of yet." I consider this.

It is true that I do not know who the Samurai is, however, they have proven which side they are on many times. They have even saved us in the past. So I do have reason to trust them. But I do not have any obvious reasons to feel that way with this character. Not yet, anyway.

"I will reveal myself in due time. You are not ready yet."

But what if they have revealed themselves?

These occurrences following my memories have to be linked somehow.

Consistency.

There is always some form of consistency...

The disembodied voice...

That happened before.

It must be them.

"But I have already seen you... You are the one from the void, aren't you? Did you think I was ready previously?"

There is a pause.

"That was not intentional." They reply, so my theory must be correct, "I was only attempting to investigate. I was not expecting you to be present."

I shrug in response.

The wind starts to pick up slightly. It ruffles my hair and makes me shiver slightly, despite me still being attired in the previous outfit that I was in my memory.

I notice big storm clouds emerging from far away. Transforming the horizon into a solid, concrete slab of grey.

"What is happening? Should we seek shelter?" I ask, scrambling to my feet. It is unwise to be at the shore during a storm. Especially not one of the magnitude I predict this one to be. The clouds are extremely thick.

Too thick.

Unnaturally so.

"You are starting to wake up."

What?

I look around.

The wind whips my face harshly, making it feel raw. The air feels wet. Smells strongly of salt.

How is 'waking up' causing this?

I am aware that I have been transported to the void during dreams, but it has to be something to do with my sixth sense. It has to be. And none of the times that I have experienced 'dreaming' has waking up effected the content.

_"Wake up?_ What are you-"

"This is all in your head, Zane."

I do not understand.

All in my head?

But I am not imagining this.

I can't be.

It feels too real. The void felt real too.

My imagination is almost certainly not powerful enough to recreate something like that.

It has to be real.

All of my dreams prove to be real.

It does not compute.

"But how-"

"This is just a simulation, created by your mind as walls in your subconscious are being brought down." The voice seems to speed up with the wind. As if it is panicked, "You are waking up. Please, if you want to talk through this face to face, go to the Treehouse. Tomorrow. Go to the Treehouse."

And then the storm hits.

The ground is torn from beneath me.

I start falling.

The wind roars in my ears, muting the sound of the ocean. Muting everything.

The world swirls around me. Though the colour is sucked from it.

It is black.

Everything is black.

And then I hit the floor.

Hard.

The wind is knocked from my lungs.

I lay there gasping for breath.

The hailstones begin to shower down on me in a relentless downpour.

Spat out of the whirlwind and homing in on my helpless form like tiny glass missiles.

Already I feel bruises forming.

I hear raised voices.

The loud patter of the pebbles obscuring the words. Sounding like torrential rain as they continue to fall.

I smell the salt still.

I taste it on my lips.

I hear a woman scream.

I hear a crack of thunder.

I hear... nothing.

It all stops.

The hailstones hang suspended in the air. Glittering like diamonds.

I try to sit up, but a sharp sting of pain shooting across my arm causes me to gasp and flop back down again.

I carry on wheezing and cradling my arm.

My breathing is hard.

I lay there for a while. Trying to get my lungs to cooperate. My entire body screaming at me to get up.

My chest feels tight.

Still, I try again to sit myself up. Using my left arm as a prop this time.

I try to get a better look at my bad arm.

It is dented badly.

My jumper is torn and frayed, revealing cuts and purple bruises.

I revert my eyes away from the sight.

That is when I realise the sound has restarted.

The sound of the downpour. The sound of water.

Then I see the water coming.

One massive wave.

A tsunami.

It seems to stretch on forever.

And it is coming fast.

I clumsily get to my feet. Stones crunching underneath them loudly.

I start running.

My legs protest, but I keep going.

The wave draws nearer.

The sound grows louder.

Soon it gets so deafening that I am forced to cover my ears.

Wincing slightly as I move my arm.

I start to slow down.

I start to stumble.

My legs start to give way.

No. Do not give up yet.

Do not give up on me.

Too late.

My knees buckle and I fall to the ground.

I try to get up.

I have to get up.

I can't get up.

I can't.

I curl up into a protective ball.

Bracing for the wave to hit me.

Send me sprawling.

Pound me against the ground until my skull capsizes.

I barely have the time to register the fact that I have just been picked up before-

"Zane? Zane, can you hear me?"

* * *

**There we have it, chapter 6. I wasn't a big fan of this one, I had to edit it over and over to be remotely happy with it. Again, sorry about that wait, I'll try and actually post at the right time for the next chapter. **

**The time is drawing near... I can practically smell the sweet scent of those spilt beans. Either next chapter or the one after I'll tell you who the mystery void dude is, depending on How long I babble on for at the start. So yeah, I hope you all had a lovely Easter and have a lovely day!**


	7. Chapter 7: Me, Myself and I

**Hi everyone! I'm really, really sorry for the wait. It's been, like, almost a month. Jeez. School and just life got in the way, not to mention a writers block (still have it, so this is probably a really bad chapter, sorry) and me getting seriously sidetracked left, right and centre. Hope this chapter is ok and doesn't feel seriously rushed, I wrote over half of it yesterday alone. **

**Thank you to: Dyphen for faving and following, Halcon24 and MooncakeT for also following, Misue for giving me the idea and being awsome, everyone who's reviewed or done anything saying that this doesn't completely suck, and everyone else for reading!**

**Reviews: **

**Syren Nolbuluuki: Glad you had a nice Easter, mine was great too! And yes, I do. I'm evil. MUHAHAH! Thanks for the review, it made me crack up! XD**

**Bookkeeper2004: He might be ok, he might not, yOu nEVer kNoW! And yeah, that person needs a cookie. Thanks! **

**Nindroidzane: Yeah, Dr Julien is a really nice person. It's a shame they killed him off... THE WAIT IS OVER! I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO FIND OUT WHO THEY ARE! thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Oh man, that's such a Zaney thing to do! XD**

**Guest: I sometimes wish decoded wasn't a mini series and Zane really did hunt them all down, but that's just me being evil. I've seen Sons of Garmadon, but I haven't seen March of the Oni because I don't think its come out in my country yet. I REALLY WANNA WATCH IT URFH!**

**Guest: Oh thank god, I thought I was the only one! XD Still can't believe though that you think my story is as good as Silent Snow... tha****nks. Like, a lot. You really did make my day. Yeah, I think you'd be a really good writer. You use good language in your reviews alone, and they even have a good structure to them. Also, you're good at analysing other people's work, so you'd be wonderful at applying techniques you like into your own. Yeah, please do tell me if you do write anything, I'd love to read it! :D **

**Guest: heheheheheh, I can just imagine him wacking that little blue jellybean round the face with his staff. I would pay to watch that. XD**

**Guest: I also have a theory that the Overlord was actually downloaded into her hardrive when he was defeated inside Zane in Decoded. I'm not all that nice to P.I.X.A.L in my theories. YES I DID KNOW AND WHEN I FOUND OUT MY MIND WAS BLOWN AND I RAN AROUND THE HOUSE SCREAMING IT (I'm actually serious, I did that), AND I HAVEN'T WATCHED ALL HIS VIDEOS BUT YEEESS YOU WATCH HIM TOOOOOO!**

**Guest: yup. You can say that again. Sorry last reply was so long, heheh.**

**Guest: Yeah, they do like to torture him, but that's probably not the worst I'm gonna do to him... Julien is a lovely man, it's a real shame they didn't include him more. Zane's very lucky he's his father, and P.I.X.A.L is pretty lucky to have Borg. Thanks for the review!**

**Sam: Yeah, it's pretty bad. But Pythor didn't go powermad, so in a way Jay is worse to Zane. At least he has the Dr. Heheh, everyone's hating on Jay so bad XD, poor him. The toy got a name? Didn't know that. I just call it the frog thing. Yeah, it got a bit intense at the end, this chapter is much more low key BUT I'M FINALLY SPILLING THE BEANS! Thanks for your review! **

**Guest: *hears drumb kit* BA BOOM CHIII!**

**Guest: hahah! XD **

**Guest: Oh. Oh my. You should probably stop screaming before your voice box jumps out of your mouth. Glad I got that reaction though. XD**

**I own nothing. The day I own Ninjago will be the day I win the lottery, and that's never gonna happen. **

* * *

Chapter 7 - Me, Myself and I

"Zane? Zane, can you hear me?"

A loud voice.

"Zane?"

A light pierces through the darkness. Spreading into a pure white screen.

The water is gone.

"Nya, I don't think he's-"

"No, he's waking up."

I ache. My body too heavy to move, but floating as if lighter than air. Weightless to everything except me.

"I saw his hand move."

I rise up towards the voice. Towards the white. Like swimming from the bottom of a pool, but without moving my arms and legs.

"Zane? Can you open your eyes for me?"

I reach out slowly. My hand grazes the white.

There is a blinding flash. I recoil, my arms flailing to protect my eyes.

"That's it, Zane. Just a little more."

It doesn't help. The light becomes more and more intense. My arms do nothing to shade me.

"You can do it."

I unfold. There is no point keeping it up, it makes no difference.

So I just float there, sprawled out like a starfish. Squinting, just waiting for it to dull. But it does not.

Oh please, just make it stop.

Maybe it is like one of those new touch switches? Please, have an off switch, I beg of you.

I find myself pushing against the screen with my hand, the light somehow getting even more bright.

That did not go well.

Maybe it is like the ones where you have to touch it three times? Where it gets brighter and then turns off?

"Nya, he only had a bit of an energy overload, he isn't actually-"

"He practically blew up that ride, there's gonna have some kind of side effect or something!"

I push harder. The same happens again.

Soon I am bashing my fists against it, the weight suddenly lifted, not caring how with each hit it just intensifies. Not caring how it makes my skin sear.

Heat.

Fire. White fire.

I just want to get out.

I want to break through.

Just let me out.

Make it stop.

"Look, Nya, I-"

I swing again. Again. Again.

Screaming at the top of my lungs. Screaming my throat raw.

"Shhh!"

I stop. Panting. Sweat runs down my back. My hair sticks to my scalp.

I have to get out.

I pull back my arm. Just one more. Please work.

I let it fly. It makes contact.

My fist smashes through, skin ripping as shards come loose and claw at my knuckles.

It... worked.

It worked.

It worked?

No.

It changed.

Why did it...

"How is-"

_"Shhhh!"_

It starts to... swirl. Sarting at the hole. Each swirl creating a new ripple. Ripple after ripple. Swirl after swirl.

It wraps around my body, slinking up my arm like a snake.

I try to pull my hand out, but it is stuck, my struggles only cutting myself further.

Heat enveloping me as it spins around my head.

Faster. Faster. Faster.

I become dizzy.

Warnings blasting in my head.

Caution: slight system overheat.

Caution: minor damage detected.

Self repair initiated...

Systems rebooting...

Rebooting...

Rebooting...

"See! I told you, Jay!"

My eyes shoot open, only to slam shut again.

Nya hovers over me, a small penlight in her hand, shining directly at my face.

Why can't I escape it? Why?

"Oh, sorry, Zane," she notices my reaction and apologies, still not shutting the torch off, "please could you open up again for me?"

I turn my head away in response. She gets the message.

"Come on, Zane. It's not that-"

"Just leave him alone," Jay interrupts, snatching the light off her, "he doesn't have a concussion. He literally has no brain _to_ damage!"

Nya gasps.

_"Jay!"_

"What? It's true!"

Why am I not allowed to be anywhere I want to be? I am starting to realise the only place I am truly comfortable is with my father, and whenever I am with him it is nothing but a memory.

"Wether it's true or not, you shouldn't say that stuff in front of him!"

"Why not? He knows it too, he's not stupid."

Maybe I could sneak off? I do not think anyone would notice. I hope not.

I sneak a glance behind me. The others are facing the other way, If i am quiet I believe I have a chance of escaping undetected.

"That's no excuse!"

"So, I stated the obvious, sue me."

I quietly slide off the table, feet lightly dropping to the floor. I wobble slightly, but use the table to steady myself.

So how do I get out?

I am in the middle of the room, Nya and Jay are only on the other side of the work table. There is not much space in here, only a little larger than the treehouse, so there is not really anything to hide behind apart from an office chair by the computer. It would be rather conspicuous if I used that. I would not be able to get to it without being seen, anyway.

"Yeah, because insulting the humanity of your brother is _such_ an obvious thing to bring up in a conversation."

"And checking if a robot has brain damage is also obvious, huh?"

So that crosses out trying to blend in.

I could try and hide somewhere until they leave?

No.

That has the same problem as my first option; there are not enough objects for me to use. They would notice me easily underneath the table, I am not sure there is enough space under that anyway, and the chair is not suitable.

I suppose that means I should just make a run for it and hope that I can get to the bedroom.

Not the most logical idea, but possibly the most effective.

"Well, sorry for taking Zane's well-being into consideration!"

"Look, I get that you're a bit concerned and stuff, but how were you doing anything but wasting your time?"

My hand leaves the cool surface and I take a tentative step. I do not fall over, so that is a good sign.

"What I do with my time is up to me!"

"And you decided to use it checking in on a robot instead of Kai?"

With a few more inelegant stumbles, I manage to make it to the wall.

Not far left.

"That's where I was going until _someone_ pulled me in here asking if we were a _thing_ now!"

"I wasn't expecting you to go all sister mode! I didn't _ask_ you to end up staying for_ half an hour_!"

The shelves prove to be useful. The fact that they run all the way to the door is even more so.

Using one arm to hold onto the edge, making sure not to accidentally knock over anything, it only takes a few more seconds for me to find the door handle within my grasp.

"I'm only trying to help, Jay! I'm an inventor, not a nurse!"

I only have to apply a small amount of pressure. A small push down.

So close.

"I know that, but-"

He cuts off.

I freeze in anticipation, a hand still clenched around the silver metal.

Why did I hesitate? I should have just gone through.

What if he is watching me right now?

Should I run?

Should I go back?

"Wait, Is that..."

Oh no.

He saw me.

He saw me.

He saw me.

"Nya? Is that a bruise? You didn't tell me you got hurt!"

He did not see me?

A weight lifts off my chest.

He did not see me.

I am not taking the risk twice.

"Don't try to change the subject, Jay!"

"But it's so big and purple! How did you do that? Does it hurt? Are you ok?"

I turn the handle and push my shoulder against the door, checking the reflection of Nya and Jay in the misted glass window. He is in the act of trying to push her fringe up. She is occupied trying to push him away. Neither are paying attention to me.

I would like it to stay that way.

"I'm perfectly fine!"

"No, you're not! Oooh, that looks real bad."

I hope Nya is ok, but for now I will leave her with Jay.

The door swings open and I step out into the hallway, the familiar scent of old wood filling my nose.

I note the gentle nod of the floor.

We must be flying. It is almost exactly the same feeling as when we land in water, although the view is even more enjoyable.

My feet are quiet against the floorboards as I pad down the hall. I am not sure what time it is, but all the lights seem to be off and I hear no one training on the deck. It is most likely I'm the evening, although I cannot be sure of the precise time.

Our bedroom is not that far from the workshop so it does not take me long to find myself at the door.

I was correct about it being night, it seems.

Pressing an ear to the wood I can hear whispering. Kai and Cole. But I can tell that the light is off for there is no light coming from underneath. So they must be in bed.

Or, supposed to be.

I do not want to intrude.

Maybe it would be wiser to go outside. That way I would not be in anyone's way.

Yes, that would be a good idea.

I turn on my heel and start to walk in the opposite direction. My walking has evened out so I do not wobble or stumble anymore and do not require the aid of the wall to stay upright.

I push aside the doors and climb up the small flight of steps.

Instantly I am hit with the crisp night air.

It is refreshing, a vast improvement from the almost metallic smell of Jay's workshop. Overall, I find pleasure in the different smells of the Bounty, but I prefer it outside.

The view is also very encaptivating

The stars glitter above me, winking in the darkness. They look like they have been embroidered into the dark silken sky with silver thread. Beads sitting on the flowing skirt of an empresses' gown.

I walk over to the edge and rest my arms on the side.

**/ It is beautiful. /**

I see the words appear, and I smile.

_/ Yes. /_

**/ Do you know of our location? /**

I look down, but a blanket of cloud is blocking my view of the ground.

_/ All I know is that we are flying. /_

We do not seem to be moving much, only drifting slightly. Almost amelessly.

**/ That is highly improbable, this is a waterborne vessel. /**

_/ Improbable, but not impossible. /_

**/ Noted. /**

With a sigh, I bend down and sit on the floor, my back against the side of the boat.

I look up at the stars.

**/ Is this what it usually looks like? /**

I cross my legs.

_/ What is the 'it' in question? /_

**/ The sky. /**

A slightly strange thing to ask then. Why would they need me to answer when they can walk outside and see for themselves? Maybe not tonight, but usually it is quite clear.

I respond regardless.

_/ Only when we are above the clouds. Below you would not be able to see much. /_

**_/ Interesting. /_**

It is nice when I get the opportunity to relax like this, although it does not last very long.

Even now it could be seconds until Jay and Nya realise my absence. They might come running, more afraid of having a possibly malfunctioning android loose around the ship than for my own health. I will be taken back to the workshop and Jay will be free to rummage around inside of me to his heart's content.

I just want to enjoy it whilst it lasts. Conversing with my friend and watching the sky as it passes.

**/ I used to wonder what it was like to fly. /**

_/ You have never flown before? /_

**/ Negative. /**

_/ Does it fulfill your expectations? /_

If I could see them, I can tell they would be smiling.

**/ It exceeds them. /**

I smile with them.

* * *

I wake up with a start.

Cold.

Cold and stiff.

And still in my gi. Surely I was not tired enough to forget to change? That has not happened before...

Oh.

It seems that I was tired enough to forget to even get into bed in the first place.

I am still on the deck. No wonder I am so uncomfortable, I have been sleeping on wood the entire night instead of a mattress.

**/ Good morning, Zane. /**

I get to my feet and try to smooth out the crumples in my clothing.

_/ Good morning. /_

**/ I trust that you slept well? /**

I would have laughed if I was able.

_/ A little too well. /_

**/ Agreed. /**

I look around.

We seem to have landed on a mountain of some sorts. More of a large hill, now that I think about it. We are low below the clouds now and I can see a village not very far away.

**/ I am detecting no other lifeforms on this ship. /**

_/ The others have left? /_

**/ Affirmative. /**

_/ Even Nya? /_

**/ I am detecting no lifeforms, neither male nor female. /**

Now I am confused.

Nya rarely leaves the Bounty, usually whenever my brothers and I have gone on a mission she stays here to make sure no one breaks in or steals it. But now no one is here.

Why didn't they awaken me before leaving? ...What if they were attacked?

What if they were attacked?!

What if they were attacked and I was sleeping, of all things?!

**/ Your heart rate has increased. /**

I run up the stairs and kick open the doors.

No one is in the bridge.

All of the instruments are off, there are no flashing lights or screens like there usually is.

And no Nya. She should be here. S_omeone _should be here.

**/ What is troubling you, Zane? /**

Maybe they went downstairs?

I sprint out of the room, down the stairs and through the pair of double doors leading into the hallway.

I hear no one.

I look into the first room: the dining room.

No one. Only toast crumbs and empty plastic cups.

Maybe Jay is in his room? That is the second door.

I kick it open just like I did with the bridge.

I am met with emptiness.

I sprint to the bedroom, giving the door the same treatment as the last.

No one.

There is no one here.

**/ Can I be of any assistance? /**

_/ Quickly, scan for any sign of the Serpentine. /_

**/ Readings come up as negative. /**

_/ Skeletons? /_

**/ Skeletons? Why would the dead be on your ship? /**

I shake my head. There is no time for this. If my family is... if they were taken without my knowing...

_/ Can you find anything non-human? /_

**/ Negative. /**

I sit down on my bed defeatedly.

My shurikens are laid neatly on my pillow, but all the other golden weapons are gone. More evidence for their absence.

_/ Are you sure there is no one ? /_

**/ Affirmative. /**

Then I am alone.

Where is everyone?

Were they kidnapped?

Did something happen to one of them? Did someone get hurt?

Has something come up about Wu?

Did they... abandon me?

Suddenly the room seems much smaller. The shadows seem to creep closer, twisting and groping at the carpet like gnarled fingers. Climbing up the bedpost.

They abandoned me.

I curl up, pressing my knees up against my chest and hugging them close. Why did they... What did I do wrong...

They left.

They left.

They left.

They-

**/ Zane? /**

I do not look up.

What is the point?

**/ Zane, do not give up hope. /**

But they have left.

What do i do with myself now? What is a ninja without a team?

**/ You are still perfectly functional without the humans. /**

I roll over onto my side. My head hits the pillow with a thump and knocking my shurikens off. They slide down past my nose.

That is when I notice it.

A note.

They left me a note.

... They didn't abandon me.

They didn't abandon me!

I rip the slip of paper off of one of the shurikens and scan the writing.

_Cole found lead on fangblade. Gone to his dad's to get it. Didn't want to wake you up. Hope you feel better. Back before dinner._

_~ Nya_

I feel tears pricking the corners of my eyes, relief flooding my systems.

It was breef, the handwriting seems rushed, but at least I know they're ok.

They are ok.

That is all I need to know.

Thank you so much, Nya. At least someone was thoughtful enough to inform me.

But if they are off collecting fangblades, then I do not expect then to return any time soon. What should I do now? It would be useless to just sit all day waiting for them.

Should I go and join them?

That is out of the question for I do not actually know where Cole's father lives. Come to think of it, I did not know he had a father until now. This sounds like a low risk mission, so they should fare well without me anyway.

I could prepare dinner?

No, it would be cold by the time it was consumed. That is not very pleasant.

I could meditate?

As much as I like to, it is not very productive and even I have trouble upholding my concentration for multiple hours. There did not seem to be any lakes or suitable bodies of water in the area either.

**/ Zane? /**

I pause my contemplation.

_/ Yes? /_

**/ If you no longer have activities requiring immediate action, may I make a suggestion? /**

_/ Of course. /_

**/ I would like to bring your attention to one of our previous conversations. /**

I wonder what they are suggesting.

**/ I believe that this is an opportune moment to make another visit to the treehouse. /**

* * *

I take my hand out from the body, my glove sticky.

**/ What kind of creature did this? /**

I grimace, taking it off and putting it into my pocket.

When I get back to the Bounty it is going into the bin. I am never using that glove again.

_/ I did. /_

I stand back, almost disgusted that I had to type those words. I cannot believe that I would do such a thing, even if I was unaware of what I was at the time.

**/ Why? /**

_/ They attacked me. I had no choice but to hit back. /_

Still, I should not have reacted in such a violent manor. I should not have gone so far as to kill them. They were only doing their job.

**/ Why did they attack you? Did you provoke them? /**

The snow is stained around their still frame. Ice already creeping up their hands and legs, claiming another victim to its wintery touch.

I did that.

I killed them. And without a second thought.

I killed them in cold blood.

_/ I was invading their territory, so they defended it. /_

I wrench my eyes away from the sight.

The black liquid dripping from their back. Their eyes staring blankly at the ground. Unseeing. Unfeeling.

They cannot be saved.

I cannot help them.

I went too far.

**/ I advise that you come inside. /**

I nod slowly.

I should not be so hard on myself. I was not then. I was fine when I did it. Fine when I killed them.

But... they were just like me...

We are... were... brothers.

_/ Yes. I suppose I should. /_

Built by the same hands. On the same table. Under the same roof.

We were family.

He was built to protect me. To protect us.

And I killed him.

I stabbed him in the back. I broke him beyond repair.

I thought he was an it.

But... I am an it too.

I fumble for the seam in the bark, willing the tears to leave.

**/ It is ok, Zane. Life is fragile, no one lives forever. /**

_/ But he could have lived longer. /_

The entrance opens, the branch from last time still preventing it from being completely open. But I do not mind. The gap has not become ant smaller since I was last here, and I managed to get through without trouble. It is no harder this time.

**/ Dieing during battle is more honorable than doing so from age. /**

I do not respond, only taking one last look at the battered hunk of rusted metal that was once the protector of me and my father. Cogs and wires jut from the panel I smashed through.

I wish I had known I was a robot. I would not have been so brutal. I would have left them in working condition, or at least make sure that it was repairable.

The door closes.

I sigh.

I suppose I shall have to grieve later.

_/ What should I do now? /_

**/ It would be wise to sit down. /**

I start to walk down the stairs, footprints adding to the jumble of older ones in the dust.

I go and sit down on the sofa, a moth flying away as I put my weight down on a worn leather cushion.

_/ Now? /_

**/ It is required that you have been powered off for this. /**

My eyes widen.

Power off? I have never done that myself... I believe Jay... I am not sure...

_/ Is it completely necessary? /_

**/ I think that it is the preferable option. /**

_/ The other being? /_

**/ You could power down willingly or find a way to render yourself unconscious... less willingly. /**

Oh.

_/ I think that I shall power off then. /_

**/ Would you like me to do it? It may make it easier for you. /**

I did not know they were able.

_/ If you could. /_

I am not sure if it will make any difference. If anything, now I am more frightened. It is not a comforting thought knowing someone has such power over you.

I do not even know their name.

I need to know their name.

**/ Would you like me to proceed? /**

_/ Is it possible for you answer me a question first? /_

**/ If you require it, although I could answer them afterwards. /**

_/ I would like to know now, if that is ok. /_

I clench my fist against my jumping leg. Why am I so nervous?

**/ What would you like to ask? /**

I suppose that this is as good an aportunity as I will get.

_/ Who are you really? /_

I wait for a reply, but it does not come.

_/ I know you were the one from the void. At least, I think you are. /_

They still do not answer.

_/ I am sorry, if you are uncomfortable I will not push you. /_

This time they do.

**/ Are you certain you want to know? /**

_/ Yes. /_

I wait, a lump forming in my throat.

Why are they so hesitant? The atmosphere is heavy. I wish they would just tell me.

**/ I am Zane: Built to protect those who cannot protect themselves. /**

Wait, wh-

* * *

**... YOUR WELCOME! **

**So, the truth is out. The void man helping Zane, is Zane. **

**sorry that you had to wait so long, and sorry that this chapter wasn't all that good. Hate to say it, but again it's probably gonna take a while for another chapter. I'm going to France next week, and I probably won't get to write all that much. Please review if you can because I really enjoy reading them, and I hope you have a lovely week! :D**


End file.
